What You're Missing
by faye-bs
Summary: Todos los magos tenebrosos quieren la sangre de Ron Weasley, apenas si tiene dinero para pagar la renta y ahora enfrenta su mayor reto... compras navideñas. Traducciçon del fic de Solstice Muse


**Esta es la traducción de un fic escrito por Solstice Muse. Yo solo me tome el atrevimiento de traducirlo.**

**Pueden encontrar el original es esta dirección**

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 2 6 8 3 8 7 9 / 1 / W h a t_Y o u r e_M i s s i n g**

**o leer todas sus historias en su perfil **

**h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / u / 9 0 0 6 3 4 / S o l s t i c e _ M u s e**

**What You're Missing**

_"Impossible raw women, I know you're all too hard to please_

_I can help you, will you only ask me kindly_

_Don't make me get down on my knees_

_God bless these hungry women, impossible to ever keep_

_Your breath has never tasted so sweet."_

_The Charlatans_1

Sería la primera vez que le compraría un regalo desde que eran novios.

Iba a arruinarlo, lo sabía. Nunca antes había acertado con los regalos para Hermione. Se había esforzado esa vez que le había dado un perfume, pero aun así, era un regalo para "chicas" en general, y Hermione no era una chica cualquiera en ningún aspecto. A Ginny era fácil darle regalos, le gustaba el quidditch y un montón de cosas divertidas y Ron podía entenderla.

A Hermione le gustaban cosas muy extrañas.

Le gustaba ponerse tablones de madera en los pies y deslizarse por montañas llenas de nieve (esto, según Ron, era una locura, no entretenimiento). Le gustaba leer libros aburridos por diversión, eso era trabajo o investigación, no era una manera de relajarse después de un largo día de trabajo e investigación. Le gustaba luchar por causas perdidas cuando tenía tiempo libre en su siempre ocupado horario. De nuevo, Ron pensaba para sí, eso era algo para lo que otras personas te hacían sentir culpable, no algo que se hiciera por placer. Hermione estaba loca ¿Qué demonios había visto en ella?

_¿Qué demonios había visto ella en él?_

Siempre decía las palabras equivocadas, hacia las cosas equivocadas y nunca admitía que había hecho o dicho algo mal, gracias a la famosa terquedad Weasley. En ese momento, además, no tenia en que caerse muerto.

"¿El señor busca algo en particular?"

Ron fue sacado de su estupor por las compras navideñas por la asistente de la tienda, quien además de tener una estúpida sonrisita, llevaba una etiqueta que decía "Kimberly está aquí para ayudarle con todas sus necesidades de compra", y tenía suficiente pelo rubio artificial sobre su cabeza como para rellenar un colchón.

"Um, no, solo estaba mirando." Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el siguiente mostrador.

_Mierda, ahora 'Kimberly' lo está siguiendo._

"¿Busca un regalo para su madre?" dijo ella con una sonrisa irritante.

"No, no es un regalo para nadie. No estoy buscando nada, gracias."

Aceleró el paso, dejando atrás el mostrador y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta que lo llevaría al callejón Diagon. No estaba seguro de cómo lo había hecho, pero Kimberly ahora estaba frente a él, sosteniendo una larga botella color malva.

"¿Es para esa chica especial?"

_Oh Merlín ¿Acaso tiene que ser tan persistente e irritante?_

"No es nada... para nadie. Solo estaba… yo… ¡Yo me voy!" protestó molesto, pasando por un lado de Kimberly y su botella de lo que fuera. Se estaba alterando por la cantidad de problemas que estaba enfrentando en su búsqueda del regalo de navidad para Hermione.

"Oh, pero es un aroma encantador," Cada vez que la escuchaba, su voz parecía más un gemido nasal, y ya no sentía con la suficiente paciencia para esta molesta compra navideña, "y no existe una jovencita en todo el mundo mágico que no adore el olor a lavanda."

"Oh, sí, sí la hay" escupió Ron, que casi se atora por la incredulidad, al pensar en la muerte que sufriría si le daba a Hermione algo relacionado con Lavender, la persona, o la flor de lavanda.

Ron salió corriendo de la tienda y, por la prisa de escapar de la horrible Kimberly, casi tropieza con un transeúnte.

"Rayos, Ron ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" demandó la voz de George, anonadado por el impulso de Ron.

"Oh, lo lamento George, um ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? Yo no estaba aquí."

"Oh, fantástica mentira. Ahora estoy completamente convencido, ¡prefiero creerte antes que creer en lo que veo con mis propios ojos!" se burló George.

"Oh _¿Aquí?_ Bueno, si, estaba matando el tiempo antes de… irme."

"¿Estabas matando el tiempo antes de irte de dónde?"

"De la tienda" Ron señaló sobre su hombro con la cabeza, viendo con horror que Kimberly se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Estabas perdiendo el tiempo en la tienda antes de… ¿irte a la tienda? Ron, ¿te golpeaste en la cabeza? ¡Eres un gran mentiroso, pero eso fue simplemente patético!" George parecía completamente decepcionado de él.

George tenía razón. Era un buen mentiroso y podía salir de esa vergonzosa situación sin ningún problema.

"Tienes razón, estoy mintiendo. Estaba aquí comprando tu regalo de navidad y no quiero que veas lo que conseguí así que… vete _¡Ahora!_"

George sonrió y observo la tienda por encima del hombro de Ron,

"¿Qué vas a comprarme aquí? Es una tienda llena de cosas para chicas ¿no?"

"Los cosas para hombre están al otro lado" Ron estaba recurriendo a todo lo que podía.

"¿Señor?"

_Oh, Merlín Kimberly ¿Por qué no puedes dejarlo así?_

"Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar algo, hay muchas más cosas aquí ¿sabe?"

"Así está bien, gracias," susurró Ron bajo su aliento, "y en caso de que no lo hayas notado, Kimberly, ya salí de la tienda y no hay necesidad de que me sigas atendiendo."

George tenía esa sonrisa que decía: 'Vas a sufrir aún más por esto'. Sabía que había atrapado a Ron haciendo algo que no quería que lo vieran hacer.

"Olvide todo lo de la lavanda, no lo volveré a mencionar."

_Te odio Kimberly._

"¿Lavender?" Ahora parecía que George quería golpear a Ron.

"Lo sé, se pone muy sensible cuando se habla de eso ¿cierto?" Kimberly le asintió al indignado hermano, antes de dirigirse de nuevo a Ron, "¿Qué le parece rosa?"

"¡Rosa!" siseo George, "¿Cuántas mujeres tienes, Ron?"

Este le contesto gruñendo, a través de sus dientes apretados,

"¡Esta hablando de flores, idiota!"

"Oh," dijo George aliviado antes de sonreírle ampliamente, "ah, ¿Acaso el pequeño Ronnie está buscando algo lindo y oloroso para la encantadora Hermione?"

"No compraría aquí ni aunque fuera el dueño de la tienda" soltó Ron frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Kimberly que, luciendo tremendamente ofendida, se dio la vuelta y volvió a la tienda murmurando cosas sobre las personas que la hacían perder el tiempo.

"No, no Ronniekins, ¿Crees que esa es la manera de hablarle a una dama?"

"Esa no es una dama, es una sanguijuela" murmuró Ron, de mal humor.

George golpeó a Ron en la espalda, mientras caminaban hacia Sortilegios Weasley. Parecía que se estaba divirtiendo mucho con ese pequeño encuentro.

"Vamos hermanito, se supone que comprar regalos para las personas que quieres debe ser agradable, no una obligación. Deberías comprarle uno de nuestros encantamientos de sueño patentado y así ella podría imaginar que tiene un novio que le da regalos realmente buenos"

Ron se deshizo del brazo de George y detuvo la caminata,

"Y yo que creía que tú eras el gracioso."

George sonrió por lo bajo,

"Oh, por favor, Ron. Ese lugar no vale la pena, aún si tuvieras el dinero para comprar allí, yo no permitiría que te lo gastaras. Tienen precios muy altos y los empleados son muy arrogantes. El callejón Diagon ha perdido calidad desde que la guerra termino."

A Ron le ofendió que su situación financiera fuera traída a colación de esa manera, y al parecer eso se notaba, porque la sonrisa de George se volvió insegura y su voz se torno un poco más amable.

"Escucha Ron, habla con mamá. Ella es muy buena explicándonos cosas de chicas a nosotros, los idiotas hombres Weasley. Yo no tendría tanta suerte con las mujeres sin un poco de ayuda ¿no crees?" levantó traviesamente la ceja, cuando dijo la última parte.

Ron rodo los ojos,

"Oh, genial, preguntarle a mamá ¿Eso es lo mejor que se te ocurre o solo estas tratando de prolongar mi agonía?"

George se encogió de hombros,

"Un poco de ambas. Aunque ya en serio, ella puede decirte como hacer algo que a Hermione le guste con poco presupuesto. Después de todo, está acostumbrada a improvisar ¿no?"

Ron frunció el ceño.

"Oye ¿Acaso recuerdas alguna vez en la que te decepcionara alguno de sus regalos?"

Ron empezó a contar con los dedos,

"Bueno, veamos, suéter marrón, una túnica de gala horrible, suéter marrón, libros escolares usados, suéter marrón, suéter marrón, suéter marrón..."

George golpeó a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza,

"¿Una escoba, que sabemos no podía pagar, cuando te nombraron prefecto?"

Ron negó con la cabeza,

"Exactamente, ella me compro algo que no podía pagar para darme algo que yo realmente quería."

Una ancha figura con capucha les bloqueo el camino, Ron y George intentaron pasarle por una lado, pero él dio un paso y se quedo frente a Ron.

"¿Algún problema?" pregunto Ron con insolencia.

"Si," gruño la figura, "tú."

Ron bufó y empujó a la intimidante figura al pasar,

"Únete a los demás."

Vio que George estaba moviendo la varita entre sus dedos ansiosamente y, negando con la cabeza, lo jalo del codo para que siguieran su camino.

"¡Es mejor que te cuides la espalda, Weasley!" susurró con rabia la figura encapuchada tras ellos.

Ron dio media vuelta y sonrió,

"Prefiero ver la tuya mientras te pateo el trasero."

Sintió que George se tensaba a su lado. Rodando los ojos mientras el hombre musculoso se iba, dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto George, examinando la cara de Ron en busca de la mentira que esperaba le dijera.

"Era un cobarde que lo único que hace es hablar. No te preocupes por él, ni siquiera fue capaz de bajarse la capucha " Ron movió la mano sobre su hombro de forma burlona.

George negó con la cabeza mientras seguían caminando,

"Necesitas conseguir un trabajo más seguro."

"Me pondré en ello, George. Estos días están ofreciendo trabajos seguros por todas partes."

George tenía una extraña mirada en el rostro, como si meditara sobre lo que Ron acababa de decir y estuviera tomando una decisión con gran reticencia.

"Escucha," dijo finalmente. Dejó de caminar y se giro hacia Ron para enfrentarlo, "la tienda va bastante bien y estoy seguro de que a Fred no le importaría si te presto… "

"¡Ni siquiera lo digas!" le soltó Ron.

George parecía haber estado esperando esa reacción y levantó las manos en señal de rendición,

"Lo siento, solo era una sugerencia."

"Gracias, pero... está bien."

Ron ahora se sentía una porquería.

"Escucha George, ¿Podrías, por favor, no mencionarle nada de esto a Fred?" pidió Ron.

George sonrió y negó con la cabeza,

"Bueno, tal vez no pueda evitar contar lo de Lavender y Rosa ¡Fue muy divertido!"

"¡Tal vez lo fue para ti!" se quejó Ron.

"Pero el resto de nuestra pequeña conversación," dijo su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa, "no, no tiene por qué saberlo ¿cierto?"

Ron dejo salir un suspiro, aunque no había notado que lo estuviera conteniendo, y le dio unos golpecitos al brazo de su hermano,

"Gracias George."

"No hay problema," George le guiñó un ojo, mientras caminaba por el Callejón Diagon, "¿Vas a pasar a saludar?"

Ron negó con la cabeza,

"Tengo que irme."

"Ok, entonces nos veremos en la Madriguera el día de Navidad," agitó la mano mientras seguía caminando, "aunque recuerda lo que te dije, pregúntale a mamá. Es muy buena con esta clase de cosas. ¡Y ten cuidado!"

Ron asintió y se despidió mientras George giraba la cabeza y se perdía en medio de la multitud.

_De todas formas se lo va a decir a Fred... pero Fred no se lo mencionaría en lo que les quedaba de vida. Así eran las cosas en su familia, ninguno se guardaba los secretos entre sí, pero todos los tenían._

Se estaba lavando las manos, tenía los dedos llenos de tinta del diario El Profeta. Sonrió mientras frotaba el jabón contra su piel.

El potente olor del coco se levantaba gentilmente y lo inhaló profundamente. Amaba ese olor, nunca se había acostumbrado a él. Pero ahora, especialmente en su acogedor apartamento de una habitación, en medio del Londres muggle y el Londres mágico, con una puerta hacia el callejón Diagon y otra hacia una tranquila calle en Covent Garden, estaba por todas partes. Se había rodeado con toda clase de cosas con olor a coco.

El baño era el lugar más "coconudo" del apartamento. Jabón de coco, shampoo de coco, acondicionador de coco, aceite de baño de coco... ¡La habitación entera era como una botella de Malibu!

Sonriendo mientras olía sus manos, sonó el timbre de la puerta del lado mágico del callejón.

"¡Esta abierto!" gritó y escuchó el ruido de la puerta al abrirse.

"En serio mujer, cualquiera diría que Ojoloco nunca te enseño nada" le escuchó murmurar mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta tras él.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"¡Alerta permanente!" grito Ron hacia las escaleras, imitando bastante bien a Moody, "Podría haber sido cualquiera."

Sonrió para sí misma,

"Sabía que eras tú."

Escuchó sus pasos en las escaleras, golpes sordos con pies pesados, como cuando estaba cansado o molesto por algo.

"¿Cómo sabias que era yo? No estabas mirando por la ventana cuando estaba haciendo señas como un tonto para llamar tu atención."

Lo encontró en las escaleras e intento no sonreír demasiado,

"Porque eres el único que usa esa puerta. Todos los demás, incluso Harry, usan la puerta muggle."

Ron frunció el ceño,

"¿Cómo así?"

"Nadie más conoce la otra puerta."

Ron parpadeó, entendiendo lo que le estaba diciendo. Solo le había contado a Ron sobre la puerta hacia el callejón Diagon, así que él era el único que la usaba. Él era el único que podía pasar en cualquier momento mientras trabajaba por esa zona. Cuando sonaba el timbre ella sabría quien era y podría prepararse. ¿Por qué necesitaba prepararse para verlo? Ella no tenía idea, pero siempre lo hacía.

"Oh" dijo sonriendo con una extraña sonrisa, como si se sintiera halagado pero también un poco culpable por algo.

Se abrazaron y escuchó a Ron inhalar profundamente.

"Hueles… limpio"

Ella rió,

"¿Y eso es extraño?"

Se separaron y se dirigieron a la sala.

"No, eso no es lo que quiero decir. Me refiero a que acabas de estar en el baño ¿cierto?"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Ron se dejo caer como un bulto de papas en el sillón que estaba al otro lado de la ventana,

"Hueles a coco, lo suficiente como para comer."

Ella se sentó en su regazo y se inclinó para besarlo.

"¡Oh! Consíguete tu propio sillón, esto es mío," bromeó.

"Este puede ser _tu_ sillón, pero tú eras _mi_ cojín" dijo ella, acomodándose en su regazo.

"Me parece justo" Ron se encogió de hombros.

Estaba a punto de hacer lo que más le gustaba: bromear, reñirle y luego besarlo, pero notó que él estaba pensando en otras cosas esa tarde y quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" aventuro.

Dejo caer los hombres y negó con la cabeza,

"¿Qué trabajo?"

_Ah, así que es eso._

Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y enterrando la cara en su pelo mientras le decía palabras ya practicadas para animarlo,

"Estará bien, vas a ver."

Él no dijo nada. A Ron le habían ofrecido un trabajo de oficina en el ministerio, y aunque era bien pago, él no tenía la mentalidad para sentarse en una pequeña oficina todo el día y revisar papeles. Así que lo había rechazado y había aceptado un trabajo independiente. Cuando lo contrataban podía hacer un buen dinero, pero solo lo contrataban de manera esporádica y por poco tiempo. Era muy bueno haciendo su trabajo, le pagaban por hora y era más rápido que cualquier otro en el negocio, así conseguía lo suficiente para pagar la renta de su apartamento. Ron no estaba en la calle, solo porque la casera sentía cierto cariño por los pelirrojos y porque necesitaba algunas de las pertenencias robadas, que había obtenido embargando a algunos magos tenebrosos que estaban huyendo. Así era como Ron podía arreglárselas, ofreciendo sus servicios gratis a cambio de librarse de deudas por otro mes.

"Si, la navidad se acerca. Todo el mundo querrá empeñar y vender sus cosas robadas, y es ahí cuando los atraparé," murmuró compasivamente

"Tú lo acabaras" susurró en su pelo.

Odiaba verlo tan desanimado. Había elegido un trabajo noble, que además era gratificante, pero no era una fuente confiable de ingresos.

"Si, tienes razón," le dijo él con más confianza, "todos esos sucios cobardes aparecerán arrastrándose en cualquier momento y estaré listo para ellos." Le sonrió y la beso brevemente en los labios.

Ron estaba en el negocio de recuperar las posesiones mágicas y valiosas que habían sido robadas por los mortifagos en medio de la guerra con Voldemort. Bueno no por mortifagos, ellos al menos se quedaron con su líder y lucharon hasta la muerte o la prisión, sino por los simpatizantes de Voldemort que le temían lo suficiente a Azkaban como para unírsele, o que le temían a él como para enfrentarlo y mantener las apariencias. De hecho, ellos eran la gran mayoría en cuanto a magos tenebrosos se refiere. Esos que querían lo mismo que los mortifagos pero sin tener que hacer algo para conseguirlo, y que se habían vuelto como carroñeros en medio de los ataques de la Guerra. Cuando el polvo volvía al suelo y todos los demás buscaban entre los escombros para rescatar a las víctimas, ellos aparecían como cuervos para buscar cualquier cosa de valor.

La Guerra había terminado hace mucho tiempo, pero todavía quedaban algunos ladronzuelos por ahí, buscando obtener algunos artículos mal habidos, y Ron era el mago que se debía contratar para recuperar los tesoros perdidos. Era bueno, el mejor, y el más rápido en localizar algo para cualquiera, pero esa velocidad era su don y también su desgracia. Una vez le ofrecieron un trabajo, en el que a lo largo de un año doce personas lo intentaron y todas fallaron. La bruja en cuestión casi lo pierde todo debido a su determinación de recuperar la herencia de su familia, que tenía un valor puramente sentimental, pagando a todos los magos que había contratado para recuperarla antes de contratar a Ron, quien logro recuperar el artículo en una hora y quince minutos. Fue un gran logro, se hizo a sí mismo un nombre ese día; pero solo le pagaron por una hora. No fue justo. Hermione siempre pensaba que era como si los demás se hicieran ricos por hacer mal su trabajo mientras que Ron apenas vivía con lo justo, aunque fuera el mejor en el negocio.

La única desventaja del trabajo que había escogido era que las amenazas de muerte eran algo constante, y que entre mejor hacia su trabajo, mayor era el número de magos tenebrosos que lo querían muerto.

"¿Y qué hacías por acá?" preguntó en voz alta, curiosa pero más que feliz de poder verlo esa tarde.

Él pareció tensarse en su asiento,

"Um, oh nada, solo fui donde los gemelos. Tuve una agradable conversación con George, por lo menos tan agradable como pueden ser las conversaciones con George, y decidí pasar a verte."

No le creyó esa excusa, pero decidió dejarlo así mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo antes de levantarse de su regazo.

"Bueno, me alegra que lo hicieras. No te había visto hace días."

Él se sentó recto en el sillón,

"Hablamos por la red flu anoche."

"A eso yo no lo llamo verte, Ron. No es lo mismo."

Él frunció el ceño,

"Perdón."

_Ah, la mirada de cachorrito siempre podía con ella._

"No, perdóname tú, yo sé que has estado trabajando..." Ron resopló pero ella lo ignoro y continuo, "... e intentando conseguir nuevos negocios antes de Navidad. Debe ser difícil para ti, conseguir regalos para todos con una familia tan grande."

Vio algo en su expresión después de decir eso y se preguntó qué tan mala era realmente su situación económica.

"De hecho iba a preguntarte si querías... no, olvídalo. ¿Quieres té?"

_Merlín, era buena. Solo tenía que esperar a que mordiera el anzuelo en un… dos… tre…_

"¿Preguntarme qué?"

"Solo era una idea, pero no quiero que pienses que estoy presionando demasiado nuestra relación. Olvida que dije algo ¿Si quieres té?"

"¡Suéltalo, Hermione!" saltó Ron.

"¿Entonces no quieres té?" bromeó.

Entonces él sonrió, con esa sonrisa exasperada que solo ella parecía capaz de producir, y se enfurruño, divertido,

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sabía que él sospecharía si le proponía la idea directamente, pero al hacerlo de esta manera él estaría menos a la defensiva y más dispuesto a considerarlo.

"Solo pensé que, tal vez, podríamos dar regalos conjuntos para todos este año, sabes, como pareja. Pero no tienes que decirme que odias la idea, yo sé que odias la idea, porque odias la idea ¿no?" lo dijo todo a tal velocidad que se preguntó si él habría podido entenderle algo.

Parecía que ella le acabara de golpear la cara con un sartén; estaba aturdido y sin expresión, antes de traducir, lentamente, lo que le acababa de decir dentro de su cabeza.

"¿Qué... regalos de los dos? Ir por mitades ¿es eso lo que estás diciendo?"

Ella asintió y se maldijo internamente. Él se había detenido inmediatamente en el lado monetario del asunto, pero ella notó que algo más lo distraía de adoptar la postura defensiva que solía tomar cuando se trataba de "caridad" y "lástima" en cuanto al dinero.

"Así que le daríamos un regalo a mis padres y uno a tus padres... ¿De parte de los dos?" dijo con cuidado.

Repentinamente dejo de pensar en su principal motivo y se preocupo más por ese tema también,

"Bueno, sí. Odias la idea ¿no?"

"No," dijo Ron pensativamente, "No la odio, yo solo… um… realmente es..."

"¿Demasiado pronto?" preguntó.

"¿Lo es?" frunció el ceño.

"Lo es ¿no?" ella decía las palabras mientras se daba cuenta de la verdad.

Se levanto de su sillón y la envolvió en un abrazo,

"Lo siento, te hice sentir mal ¿cierto?"

"No, no lo hiciste. No seas tonto, Ron, está bien. Tienes razón, es un poco exagerado" dijo ella, suspirando.

"Bueno, no para gente normal, pero para nosotros..."

Ella sonrió y le dio una bofetada juguetona; él rio y la soltó,

"¿Así qué quieres ese té o no?"

"Si, por favor."

_Oh, bueno, valía la pena intentarlo._

Mientras Hermione estaba en la cocina haciendo el té, él camino por la sala preguntándose si había arruinado algo bueno con su novia. Esperaba que no, pero es que ellos no eran la clase de pareja que dan regalos conjuntos, por lo menos no por ahora. Y ella parecía estar de acuerdo.

Mientras cogía una larga vela blanca que se encontraba sobre la repisa de la chimenea, se dio cuenta que, en menos de media hora, dos personas que quería habían intentado darle dinero para los regalos de Navidad, de una manera u otra.

_Genial... de cosas de segunda a caridad, he llegado muy lejos, ¿eh?_

Olió la vela y sonrió al darse cuenta que, al igual que la mayor parte de las cosas en el apartamento de Hermione, olía a coco. ¿Desde cuándo había desarrollado ese fetiche por el coco? No recordaba que antes ella oliera a coco todo el tiempo, solo empezó a notarlo desde que estaban juntos. Tal vez a ella siempre le había gustado pero él era demasiado distraído para notarlo. Había sido demasiado distraído con respecto a Hermione en muchas cosas. Puso la vela en su sitio mientras Hermione volvía a la sala con dos tazas de té. Se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa, pero cuando noto que él tenía la vela, sonrió abiertamente por alguna razón.

"Es nueva, tengo muchas por todo el apartamento. Huelen maravilloso cuando las enciendo," le dijo mientras le pasaba la taza.

"Gracias," dijo, tomando su té y paseando la mirada por la habitación. De repente noto que había muchas velas con olor a coco en todo el lugar, "¿Las necesitas para leer en las noches?"

"No," contestó cruzando la habitación para coger la vela que él había puesto en su lugar y olerla para sentir un poco del aroma a coco, "Me gusta encenderlas cuando no estás ¿sabes?"

No lo sabía.

_¿Por qué una vela era un sustituto aceptable para un novio ausente? ¿Era tan fácil de reemplazar? ¿Por qué creía que entendería a lo que se refería?_

Tomo un sorbo de té ("al menos no le puso algo de coco", pensó) y se preguntó si había algo con olor a coco que ella no tuviera y que él pudiera regalarle en Navidad.

"¿Qué estas buscando?" la voz lo sacó del inventario que estaba haciendo de sus posesiones.

"¿Perdón? Oh, nada, solo estaba mirando" dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Crees que tengo escondida la platería antigua de una pobre y vieja bruja?" bromeó.

"Qué graciosa" dijo mientras tomaba otro sorbo de té y se volvía a sentar en el sillón.

"No, en serio," le sonrió mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la mesa y lo miraba a la cara, "tienes la misma mirada que pones cuando estas a punto de encontrar el escondite de algún Mortifago. Estas buscando algo ¿Qué es?"

_Maldición, no deja pasar nada por alto_

"Solo estaba... preguntándome dónde habías escondido mi regalo de navidad" sonrió.

Ella rió y negó con la cabeza,

"Eres bueno, pero no tan bueno Ronald Weasley. No vas a encontrarlo antes de la mañana de navidad."

Bajó la taza y levantó las cejas,

"¿Eso es un reto?"

"¡No!" dijo firmemente, levantando las manos en señal de advertencia para que se quedara sentado y no desordenara su impecable apartamento en busca del regalo.

Sonrió burlonamente y se dejo caer en el sillón. Esa era su sillón, siempre que llegaba a casa de Hermione se sentaba en esa silla; en una ocasión Harry le había contado que cuando fue al apartamento de Hermione para tomar un descanso de su entrenamiento de Auror y se sentó en el sillón, Hermione lo saco de allí de forma muy grosera, muy poco característica de ella. Esa historia divertía muchísimo a Ron. Tomo un gran sorbo de té y apoyo los codos en las rodillas, necesitaba saber algo.

"Hermione, no me vas a regalar nada muy grande, ¿cierto?"

Ella le quito la taza y la puso sobre la mesa,

"Tendrás que esperar para verlo."

Ella creyó que aún seguían bromeando.

"No, en serio. No es algo demasiado... bueno"

Parecía que sabía exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo y se molesto un poco con él,

"¿Cuando dices bueno, quieres decir caro?"

_Mierda._

"Yo solo..."

Ella le cubrió la boca con las manos y lo miro directamente a los ojos,

"Te compre algo que sé que te va a gustar, y no importa cuánto gaste o si tú me das algo de igual o mayor valor. No te pongas idiota con esto, Ron."

Él se levantó, por lo que sus manos se separaron de sus labios,

"Lo siento, no quería que sonara de esa manera."

Ella le tomo la mano que colgaba a uno de sus lados,

"No te preocupes, está bien. Siéntate y termina tu té."

Ahora algo rondaba su cabeza y sabía que no podría sentarse y tener una conversación normal sin que terminara convirtiéndose en una discusión; tenía que irse antes de que eso pasara.

"No, mejor me voy. El trabajo no vendrá a buscarme"

Ella también se levantó y lo agarró del brazo mientras él se dirigía a las escaleras,

"Ron, no te vayas tan rápido, apenas si te he visto en las últimas semanas ¿No crees que puedes tomarte un descanso por un par de horas?"

"¿Descansar de qué?" dijo enojado mientras soltaba su brazo, "No he estado haciendo nada ¿cierto?"

Intento darle una mirada de disculpa mientras se acercaba a darle un beso de despedida, pero ella se veía preocupada y molesta, y él se sintió como un imbécil temperamental.

"Lo siento, estoy siendo idiota. Es solo que este es el peor momento del año para no tener ingresos."

Ella deslizo sus brazos por su cintura y le dio un fuerte abrazo,

"Está bien, lo entiendo. Es solo que me hace falta verte estos días ¿Vendrás esta noche cuando hayas terminado?"

El sonrió y agitó la cabeza con incredulidad,

"No puedo creer que quieras que regrese."

Ella le sonrió

"Claro que quiero que vengas, solo tienes que dejar esa actitud resentida afuera ¿De acuerdo?"

Él asintió,

"Creo que merezco eso."

"Eso es cierto."

La beso mientras ella le ponía una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Cuando se separaron, quedo gratamente sorprendido al mirar hacia abajo y ver la bufanda que su madre le había tejido el pasado invierno y que él había perdido tan pronto la necesito de veras, cuando el frio se había vuelto más fuerte.

"Hey ¡La encontraste!"

Ella se miro los pies de forma culpable,

"De hecho, he estado usándola."

"¡Y yo me he estado _congelando__!_"

Ella sonrió y lo jalo por ambos lados de la bufanda para encontrar sus labios. Olía a coco.

_Me encanta el coco._

"¿Mamá?"

Su madre estaba ocupada preparando el asado del domingo, cuando Ron entró en la cocina de la Madriguera y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta.

"¿Si, querido?"

"Si alguien en lugar de comprarte un regalo, te hace algo por... digamos, por ejemplo Navidad, ¿Pensarías que esa persona está siendo considerada? ¿O creerías que es tacaña?"

Su madre dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se giro para verlo, con una mirada llena de orgullo pero también de tristeza. Le toco la cara con una mano y sonrió.

"Oh Ron, me encantara cualquier cosa que me obsequies, si me la das con cariño."

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza,

"No para ti mamá; ya tengo tu regalo. Es solo… una pregunta teórica, es todo."

Le dio una mirada conocedora, dejándole saber que había entendido a que se refería,

"Ah, una pregunta _teórica_ sobre el regalo de navidad para una novia _teórica_ ¿cierto?"

Él no pudo evitar sonreír,

"En teoría."

"Bueno, sé que Hermione apreciaría que le hicieras algo, en lugar de solo ir a comprarle algo. Es de esa clase de chica."

"Hmmm..." Ron frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué tienes en mente, querido?"

"No se me ocurre ni una maldita cosa," dijo antes de darse cuenta de su error.

"¡_Ronald!_ Cuidado con ese lenguaje"

"Lo siento mamá."

Vio que la olla que esta tras su madre empezaba a hervir.

"Mamá, la salsa" asintió señalando sobre el hombro de ella, pero su madre estaba escrutando su expresión facial.

"¿Ron?"

Paso a su lado y cogió la olla por el mango para alejarla del fuego, en ese momento se dio cuenta cuan caliente estaba la olla, y maldijo en voz baja mientras se soplaba la mano.

"Oh, niño descuidado, aquí están los guantes" dijo su madre levantando las manos, mostrándole los desgastados guantes, uno en cada mano.

"¡Me sirven muchísimo estando en _tus_ manos!" murmuró enojado, "Tu salsa estaba a punto de dañarse ¿En qué planeta estas?"

Su mamá se quito los guantes y le dio un golpecito en el hombro con ellos, antes de jalarlo hacia el fregadero y abrir el grifo.

"Pon la mano bajo el chorro."

Hizo lo que le pedía y pronto sintió que su sonrosada mano se entumecía bajo el agua helada.

"Déjame ver," alejo la mano del grifo y vio como su madre examinaba su palma mientras tomaba aire por los dientes, "no esta tan mal, ponla otra vez bajo el chorro mientras traigo el ungüento para las quemaduras."

De nuevo hizo lo que le pedía sin decir palabra. Puso su mano bajo el agua fría por unos segundos, antes de preguntarse por qué su madre no se había ido todavía. Ella lo miraba pensativamente, arrugando el ceño, y cuando noto que la miraba, se le acerco y le hablo en voz baja.

"Escucha Ronnie, si estas corto de efectivo este mes, tu padre y yo…"

"¡No!" le dijo en la misma manera en que le había dicho a George días antes.

"No es problema y no me gusta ver que te sobre-esfuerzas para conseguirlo."

"Nadie se está sobre-esforzando, mamá. No tengo que pagar la renta hasta enero, está bien. Además George ya me había hecho el ofrecimiento."

"Lo sé, él me lo dijo" dijo su madre de manera distraída.

Ron saco la mano de fregadero y agitó los brazos con desesperación,

"¿Qué parte de "no le digas a nadie" no pudo entender ese imbécil?"

"Ronald," dijo enojada, "No te lo diré otra vez ¡Cuidado con ese lenguaje!"

Le agarro la mano y la puso de nuevo bajo el grifo, antes de sacar su mágico botiquín. Le alegraba saber que Hermione iría a comer ese domingo a casa de sus padres; una cosa era que el mundo mágico viera a los Weasley como una familia pobre, pero era otra humillación para él ser visto como el más pobre de la familia.

En serio necesitaba conseguir un trabajo pronto.

Hermione estaba en su mejor momento, la asistente de investigaciones del Departamento de Misterios acababa de sacar un encantamiento perdido de un texto casi imposible de traducir, traído por uno de los inefables. En ese momento se sentía bastante satisfecha consigo misma.

Satisfecha y sola.

Deseaba que Ron se permitiera un tiempo de descanso, quería que pasara más tiempo relajándose con ella. Tenía que comprar más y más productos con coco para llenar ese vacío. Esa misma tarde había pasado por el Londres Muggle para comprar barras de chocolate con coco. Había comprado una para dársela a Ron cuando lo volviera a ver, porque creía que la combinación de coco y chocolate era perfecta para él. Sonrió para sí al recordar verlo cuando olía la vela de coco en la sala.

Nunca le había importado el coco antes, pero todo cambio ese maravilloso día de principios del verano. El día que Ron Weasley la había besado por primera vez.

Estaban sentados en el prado y Ron acababa de comerse una bolsa de galletitas de coco, ella pudo saborearlo en sus labios... en su aliento... en su lengua. Siempre recordaba ese día, el beso, cuando sentía el olor a coco en cualquier cosa. Cuando saboreaba el coco, era como si estuviera sintiendo su primer beso de nuevo. Últimamente comía mucho coco.

"Señorita Granger ¿Sigue con nosotros?" una voz la saco de sus recuerdos.

Era su jefe inmediato, Wilson, el jefe administrativo del Departamento de Misterios.

"Lo siento, estaba a kilómetros de distancia."

"A kilómetros y, debido a su sonrisa, disfrutándolo."

Sintió que se sonrojaba y trato de recordar exactamente en que había estado trabajando esa tarde.

"Bueno, me disculpo por traerla de vuelta a este viejo y sucio lugar, pero necesito esos archivos sobre las guardas irrompibles para la visita del ministro a Azkaban la semana entrante."

"Oh, es cierto. Tengo esos papeles listos en alguna parte."

De repente se puso muy nerviosa y revolvió algunos de los papeles de su escritorio, antes de recordar que ella era Hermione Granger y que no extraviaba nada, especialmente algo importante.

"Oh claro, ya los envié con uno de los elfos del Ministerio."

Wilson sonrió y se froto las manos,

"¡Maravilloso! No sé como sobrevivimos antes de que llegaras, querida. En realidad, no lo sé."

Ella sonrió mientras una lechuza marrón aterrizaba en su escritorio, llevando un pequeño rollo de pergamino.

"Bueno, no la molesto más. Parece que le acaba de llegar otro trabajo para que se ocupe de él. Déjeme saber si llega a necesitar algo, no es que usted no lo haga bien sin ayuda, pero ¿No cree que tal vez pueda fingir que tiene algún inconveniente para que yo me pueda sentirme su superior de vez en cuando?"

Ella rió mientras Wilson seguía su camino y se despedía agitando la mano animadamente. Desató el pergamino de la pata de la lechuza y lo desenrollo.

_Estimada Señorita Granger,_

_Entiendo que usted puede estar en posición de prestarme ayuda con un proyecto "extra oficial" que involucra algunas pertenencias robadas._

_No sé si haya escuchado del reciente fallecimiento de la vidente Edna Daniels, ella fue una de las valiosas de su clase y predijo varias de las más precisas profecías en los últimos trescientos años,_

Hermione resopló al leerlo, ya había tenido suficiente de profecías para una vida entera.

_Tenía una gran cantidad de información guardada en su pensadero secreto. _

¿Por qué mencionar que el pensadero era secreto? ¿Acaso no todos los pensaderos tenían algo de secreto?

_Por qué un pensadero secreto, se preguntara. Bueno, sus recuerdos no eran solo suyos. Daniels también tenía visiones, veía dentro de la mente de algunos de los magos y brujas más poderosos, y por respeto a la privacidad de esas personas, debía mantener sus recuerdos en otro pensadero súper secreto. Tenía muchos de los recuerdos de Albus Dumbledore en ese pensadero, esos recuerdos han sido robados y necesitan ser recuperados de inmediato._

_Nadie sabe con exactitud qué vio Edna en la mente de Albus Dumbledore y nadie debe saberlo. Pero mientras algunos Aurores y yo vaciábamos el pensadero y destruíamos los recuerdos, notamos la ausencia de los recuerdos de Dumbledore._

_Si puede ayudarme o sabe de alguien que pueda ayudar a recuperar y/o destruir los pensamientos privados de Dumbledore, le prestaría un gran servicio a su antiguo director._

_Por favor responda utilizando la misma lechuza, ya que es la única capaz de encontrar nuestra posición actual. Gracias por cualquier tipo de ayuda que pueda prestar._

_Cordialmente,_

_Alastor Moody_

_P.S. Tonks me pidió que le deseara una Feliz Navidad_

Hermione leyó y releyó la carta un par de veces antes de preguntarse si debería obedecer lo que decía su instinto. Era un trabajo, un trabajo que ella estaba segura que él podía hacer. Era un trabajo por el que el ministerio pagaría generosamente. Era, aún más importante, un trabajo que no aceptaría si creía que se lo ofrecían solo porque ella lo sugirió.

El ministerio necesitaba a Ron. Moody necesitaba a Ron. Su antiguo director necesitaba a Ron. Ron necesitaba el dinero.

_¿__Cómo podría conseguirlo__?_

Golpearon la puerta de una manera tal que le hizo temer lo peor. Abrió la puerta, apretando la varita con fuerza, dispuesto a enfrentarse a un enojado Mortifago, o a un igualmente molesto deudor, antes de relajarse al ver al hombre que se parecía más a un mono afeitado con túnica de mago.

"¿Goyle? Pasa, tonto," murmuró Ron mientras jalaba a Gregory Goyle por la túnica y cerraba la puerta rápidamente, "¿Acaso no escuchaste nuestra última conversación sobre la discreción?"

"Nunca escucho nada de lo que dices, Weasley" Goyle se encogió de hombros mientras sacaba un paquete envuelto en papel marrón.

"¿En serio?" dijo Ron con sarcasmo, "Es difícil saberlo, ya que siempre tienes esa expresión distraída, sin importar lo que te estén diciendo."

Ron destapo el paquete. Mientras hablaba, Goyle puso una expresión distraída, justamente a la que se estaba refiriendo,

"¿Es el anillo de mi madre?"

Ron alejo la mirada del paquete para negar con la cabeza a Goyle y su situación,

"No puedo creer que tu padre le haya robado esto a su propia esposa, eso es reinventar la bajeza y ponerla a niveles aún peores."

"¿Ya averiguaste a quién le vendió todas nuestras cosas?" dijo Goyle, haciendo sonar sus nudillos.

"No," dijo Ron con más sarcasmo del que nunca creyó posible, "Recupere el anillo con los ojos cerrados y nunca le vi la cara al tipo."

Ron pateo el rodapié que se encontraba su izquierda y un cajón poco profundo cayo del muro, saco una pequeña caja y volvió a poner el cajón secreto dentro de muro. El rostro de Goyle casi adquiere expresión al ver revelado el escondite secreto.

"No te emociones, es donde las lechuzas dejan la correspondencia."

El intento de mueca de Goyle se desvaneció y volvió a quedar en su estado inexpresivo.

"Aquí tienes," dijo Ron, lanzándole la caja a Goyle antes de centrar otra vez su atención en el paquete, "un maldito y feo anillo de compromiso de esmeraldas."

Goyle le gruño a Ron mientras abría la caja,

"Esto es muy valioso."

"Si, tal vez como chatarra" resoplo Ron.

Finalmente pudo liberar el paquete del papel marrón y los metros de cinta que el idiota de Goyle, por alguna razón, había usado para envolverlo.

_¿Es que acaso no pudo usar unas tijeras? Claro que no las pudo usar, ¡si tiene que quitarse las medias y los zapatos para poder contar hasta veinte!_

Ron sintió nauseas mientras dejaba de lado el paquete y examinada los pedazos de vidrio roto, que antes eran parte de una lupa mágica.

"¡Esta rota!" exclamo, mirando con incredulidad la estúpida mandíbula floja de Goyle.

"Estaba rota cuando la encontré" gruño encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Estas mintiendo!"

Goyle asintió,

"Lo sé."

_Este tipo es un imbécil, nunca voy a volver a hacer negocios con él._

"Mi tía Quince quiere que busques la capa de invisibilidad de mi abuelo, también la robo mi padre."

Ron hizo una mueca,

"¿Tienes una tía llamada Quince (Membrillo)?"

"Todos los nombres de la familia son nombres de frutas" gruño Goyle encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Pero tú te llamas _Gregory_!" dijo Ron con incredulidad.

"Excepto yo, hubo una discusión sobre la forma de escribir Berenjena (aubergine)"

Ron no podía creer que estaba teniendo _esa_ conversación, con _ese_ tipo, justo en ese momento,

"La berenjena no es una fru... ¿Sabes qué? Sal de mi apartamento ¡Lárgate! "

Ron empujo a Goyle mientras abría la puerta con un movimiento de su varita.

"¿Y qué dices sobre la capa de invisibilidad de mi tía Quince?"

"Pues si en invisible, obviamente no podrá encontrarla ¡Probablemente este tirada en el piso! No voy a hacer más negocios con tu familia, ¡Ahora, largo!"

"Ahora te pagare tres galeones más sobre tu tarifa habitual."

Goyle levanto una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo verde que hacia un sonido metálico al agitarla. Ron dejo de empujar a Goyle y miro la bolsa como si estuviera pensando en hacer un trato con el Diablo. Mierda; no quería tener reputación de hacer negocios con Mortifagos de la misma manera que recuperaba los objetos de magos y brujas decentes. Pero aún tenía que comprar los regalos para Hermione, para su padre, para Ginny y para Charlie. Dejo que la resignación se apoderara de él mientras le quitaba la bolsa a Goyle, quien eligió ese momento para formar una expresión… una engreída.

"¿Su nombre es Quince Goyle, la capa de invisibilidad está perdida y fue tu padre quien la robo antes de ir a Azkaban?" Ron reiteraba los detalles que conocía.

"Si, y tiene un broche plateado con la forma de una cabeza de serpiente con colmillos venenosos que muerde a quien intente quitársela a quien la lleva puesta. Estarías muerto en diez segundos si te muerde."

Ron le dio a Goyle una falsa sonrisa mientras revisaba que los galeones de la bolsa fueran reales,

"Oh, es bueno saberlo."

Goyle hizo un ruido de desaprobación con la lengua mientras se giraba para irse,

"¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan molesto? ¿Acaso no te compre la lupa?"

"¡La rompiste!" Ron no pudo evitar levantar la voz al decirlo.

"Oh, sí" dijo Goyle encogiéndose de hombros antes de desaparecer en el umbral de Ron.

Hermione entró con su llave al apartamento de Ron, y se sintió sorprendida y un poco incomoda al ver que él estaba en casa.

"Oh, hola Ron, yo... esperaba encontrarte aquí."

Estaba sentado frente a un desvencijado escritorio, mirando con enojo los pedazos de vidrio roto y el marco circular de metal, que tenía un mango.

"Hermione," casi suspiro su nombre, como si fuera una gota de agua para un hombre que está muriendo de sed; por un momento se sintió un poco mareada al escucharlo, "por favor, dime que sabes cómo arreglar esto."

Miró el lio que era la lupa rota antes de mirar el lio que era su estresado novio,

"¿Es de algún cliente?"

Ella dio un brinco, como si acabara de recibir una descarga eléctrica, mientras Ron se animaba repentinamente y parecía hablarle al artefacto, como si este último lo hubiera estado ridiculizando por horas,

"Había estado buscando esto por tres días, Hermione, _tres día_s, ¿Sabes cuantas horas son eso? ¿Te das cuenta de cuánto dinero es? No vale nada si está rota."

Dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y se froto las sienes. Era exactamente por esto por lo que él no iba a verla tan a menudo como a ella le gustaría; sabia que odiaba verlo estresado y ese era su estado durante los últimos días. Un Ron estresado daba paso a un Ron irascible, y el Ron irascible causaba dolorosas peleas entre los dos. Ese era el lado negativo de la pasión Weasley y ella lo había recibido muchas veces. Afortunadamente también había recibido la "otra" clase de pasión Weasley lo suficiente como para remediarlo.

"Está bien Ron, habrá algo que podamos hacer. No te preocupes por eso."

Ron la miro con ojos cansados y tristes,

"Es de la abuela de Neville. Lo quería antes de Navidad para poder sorprenderla."

Hermione sabía que la señora Longbottom había estado muy enferma últimamente y que bien podría ser la última Navidad de Neville con ella, Ron lo sabía también, así que agito su varita sin detenerse a pensarlo.

_"¡Reparo!"_ golpeó los pedazos de la lupa rota, pero nada paso.

Ron se enfurruño, volvió a sentarse y se cruzo de brazos; ella sabía lo que venía y se preparo,

"Oh, qué bien que intentaste eso porque nunca se me hubiera ocurrido, yo solo estaba gritando como un tonto. Gracias a Merlín viniste y pensaste en usar ese básico hechizo de reparación que nos enseñaron en _primer curso_."

"Ron, solo estaba intentando el reparo con mi propia..."

"No puedes dar por sentado que ya intente lo básico ¿Cierto?" Ron se levantó con fuerza del asiento y salió de la habitación.

Ella se sentó en el asiento vacío, no lo siguió, no le gritó, no permitió que sus sentimientos salieran lastimados; simplemente se enfocó en la lupa rota e intentó con cada hechizo que se le ocurrió. Lo escucho hacer ruido en la habitación de al lado, empezando con una palabrota dicha con enojo, y luego de un rato las cosas se calmaron un poco y pudo escuchar los gorjeos de Pig, que estaba en su percha.

"_¡__Verso!_" dijo con un movimiento de su muñeca y apuntando con su varita a los pedazos que estaban en el escritorio, pero nada paso.

Ron volvió a la habitación en silencio y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta. Con la cabeza gacha la vio intentar algunos encantamientos, antes de que no pudiera escapar más a su mirada y levantar la vista hacia él.

"Lo lamento mucho" dijo en voz baja. Ella se levantó de la silla y, casi sin darse cuenta, lo abrazo con fuerza, "En serio no sé por qué sigues conmigo."

"No seas tonto, estas así porque es algo para Neville. No estarías tan tenso si no te importara." No se había dado cuenta que le estaba acariciando la espalda mientras hablaba.

"Pero no es solo eso," escucho que la voz desilusionada de Ron suspiraba, "Acepte otro trabajo para el maldito Goyle esta tarde."

Ella lo apretó aún más fuerte que antes,

"Bueno, eso prueba que no tienes más orgullo y ego del adecuado ¿No crees?"

"¿Así que ahora la falta de auto-respeto es buena?" murmuró enojado.

No quería romper el abrazo, pero necesitaba mirarlo a los ojos y decirle esto. Con reticencia, lo soltó,

"Auto-respeto y orgullo son dos cosas muy diferentes ¿Acaso Goyle te pidió que recuperaras algo que pudiera lastimar a alguien?"

Ron pareció pensarlo durante un rato antes de responder,

"Bueno, podría lastimar a alguien pero solo si ese alguien intenta robarlo."

"Entonces no tienes que sentirte culpable por recuperarlo ¿cierto?" ella sonrió.

"Aunque eso me hace pensar en cómo fue robado en primer lugar " Ron frunció el entrecejo antes de darle una pequeña sonrisa.

Eso era suficiente, era todo lo que necesitaba, que él se relajara por un momento.

"Escucha, no creo que hayas pasado por aquí por los gritos," se disculpo Ron con una gran sonrisa, "¿Qué es lo que querías?"

"Quería ver a mi novio. Me ha tenido abandonada."

Ron le dio un abrazo y se disculpo de nuevo. Ella quería decirle lo de la carta de Moody pero en ese momento todo lo que quería era tiempo a solas con Ron. La lupa, los pensamientos perdidos de Daniels; todo podía esperar.

"Vamos," dijo, mientras lo jalaba hacia su cuarto, "tomemos un descanso"

Despertó y se preguntó por qué el cuarto estaba tan oscuro.

_¡Wow! Ya es de noche, _

Debió estar muy cansado para dormir todo lo el resto el día. Busco a Hermione a su lado, pero ya no estaba allí. Con un gemido de desilusión, se sentó en la cama y se froto la cara con fuerza, para terminar de despertarse. Busco a tientas su varita mientras se levantaba de la cama.

"¡_Lumos!"_ murmuró cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a la varita que estaba sobre la mesa de noche.

Entrecerró los ojos cuando la luz emergió de la punta de la varita, alejo la mirada por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar, permitiendo que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz. Parpadeó mientras se notaba un papel que estaba en la mesa de noche.

_Ron, _

_No quería despertarte ¡Te veías tan lindo! Tengo que volver al trabajo pero logre hacer algo antes de irme. Agradécemelo después... ¡Y más te vale que me lo agradezcas Ronald Weasley!_

_Si esta oscuro cuando despiertes, entonces vuelve a dormir, el trabajo puede esperar hasta mañana. _

_Si hay luz entonces ¡Buenos días!_

_Te amo, no trabajes demasiado y por favor ten cuidado,_

_Hermione._

Sonrió y salió de la cama. Hermione no podía esperar que volviera adormir ahora que le había dejado la intriga con lo que fuera que necesitara agradecerle. Camino descalzo por la sala y apunto al escritorio con su varita iluminada.

"¡No puede ser!" dijo con un grito ahogado mientras tomaba la lupa mágica completamente reparada, "Oh Hermione, eres brillante."

Se sentó, tomo un trozo de pergamino que estaba cerca y sostuvo la lupa sobre él antes de maldecir en voz baja al darse cuenta que estaba en blanco. Busco en la sala algo escrito y vio que Hermione había dejado una de las carpetas de su trabajo. Dudó, eso tenía cosas de los inefables y no debía abrirla. Pero la carpeta no estaba marcada como "súper secreto" o algo por el estilo, además él no iba a _leer _nada, solo quería asegurarse que la lupa funcionaba como se suponía que debía hacerlo. Seguramente un par de líneas no meterían a nadie en problemas. Además, si fuera algo realmente importante Hermione nunca lo hubiera sacado del Departamento de Misterios y muchísimo menos lo hubiera dejado en su apartamento.

Levantó la carpeta y la abrió, con la varita levantada en una mano y la lupa en otra, pasó el lente sobre algunas palabras. Leyó el encabezado de una carta y dio un brinco cuando una voz salió de la página.

_"Ministerio de Magia, Londres, Diciembre 17. Estimada Señorita Granger, gracias por su ayuda con la traducción del antiguo….."_

Ron alejo la lupa de la página y sonrió, a ella le enviaban cartas de agradecimiento en su trabajo. Giró la carta y vio que la que se encontraba abajo estaba en otro idioma. Paso la lupa sobre una de las líneas y la voz comenzó a hablar en un idioma de Europa Oriental.

"Tradúcelo," dijo, y sin detenerse la voz comenzó a leer el texto en inglés, "¡Genial!"

Volvió a alejar la lupa de la página y cerro la carpeta, pero un pedazo de pergamino se deslizo en medio de las hojas sueltas y cayó al suelo.

"Mierda" murmuró mientras buscaba a gatas, con la varita apuntando en todas direcciones, el pergamino que acababa de caer.

Lo encontró en medio de la pared y una de las patas de su escritorio, y pudo recuperarlo con sus dedos índice y medio. Mientras se levantaba y abría la carpeta para poner el pergamino dentro, levanto la lupa para hacer campo y por casualidad, la paso sobre una parte de la carta.

_"...que pueda ayudar a recuperar y/o destruir los pensamientos privados de Dumbledore, le prestaría un gran servicio a su antiguo director."_

Ron alejo la lupa del pergamino y se congelo. Miro la carta, estaba dirigida a Hermione y firmada por Ojoloco Moody, así que no pudo evitar leerla toda.

_¿Recuerdos de Dumbledore perdidos? ¿Recuerdos robados de un pensadero secreto? ¿Algo había sido robado, necesitaba recuperarse y ella no le había pedido ayuda?_

Dejo salir un profundo suspiro,

"Claro que no pido tu ayuda, le hubieras saltado encima y la hubieras acusado de darte un trabajo por _lástima_."

Miro la carta y pensó por un momento antes de decidirse a buscar, para Hermione, lo que había sido robado. Eso al menos podría remediar un poco que él se hubiera comportado como un idiota temperamental esa tarde. También lo distraería de pensar que Navidad estaba a unos pocos días y que él aún no tenía idea que regalarle.

_De todas formas ¿Cuanto cuesta el coco estos días?_

"No, no, no, no" murmuro para sí con enojo, mientras tiraba cada pedazo de pergamino que encontraba, en busca de la carta de Moody.

_No la dejo en casa de Ron, no pudo dejarla en el apartamento de Ron; oh no ¿Y qué tal si la había dejado donde Ron?_

Él vería que era algo de su trabajo. Nunca se había interesado en su trabajo y no había razón para que leyera la carta. No tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

"¡Oh, Merlín! Qué tonta" dijo suspirando, mientras se sentaba en el sillón de Ron y dejaba caer la cara entre sus manos.

Simplemente tenía que volver a su apartamento, recoger la carpeta y rogar por que él no hubiera encontrado la carta. Ya lo había planeado todo: le iba a pasar la carta a Wilson y le pediría que se encargara de la investigación, no sin antes mencionarle que ella tenía demasiado trabajo teniendo en cuenta que se acercaba la época navideña, después todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar que Wilson le preguntara por el mejor mago en el negocio de la recuperación de objetos, y Ron tendría un trabajo pagado; un trabajo bien pagado, trabajo pagado por el Ministerio.

_¿Cómo pudo olvidar la maldita carpeta en su apartamento?_

Con un "crack" apareció frente a la puerta del apartamento, sacó la llave del bolsillo, miro en todas direcciones sin más razón que el hecho de que estaba haciendo algo secreto, e inmediatamente sintió que cualquier persona que pasara detectaría su culpa solo con verla y encendería la alarma. Con la llave abrió la cerradura y entró sigilosamente en el pasillo, cerrando lentamente la chirriante puerta a sus espaldas, y caminó en punta de pies hacia la sala.

Abrió la puerta y su cuerpo relajo la bola de tensión que sentía en el estomago al ver que Ron no estaba en casa. La puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y la cama vacía, la lupa no estaba en el escritorio pero la carpeta si estaba allí con una nota escrita en un pedazo de pergamino metida dentro. Saco la nota y la leyó.

_¿Olvidaste algo?_

Sonrió y tomo la carpeta, la abrió y paso varias páginas, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció pronto. La carta estaba allí, pero no donde debería, no donde ella la dejó. Estaba abierta y ella sabía que la había doblado.

_Oh, no lo hizo... él no..._

Giro la nota que él le había dejado y leyó algo al respaldo.

_...él lo había hecho._

"No estaba husmeando, te lo juro, simplemente se cayó," leyó en voz alta, el corazón se le hundía a cada palabra, "pero puedo ayudarte con esto. Lamento que sientas que no puedes pedírmelo, yo sé que me he comportado como un imbécil últimamente. Te ofrezco gratuitamente mis servicios… tómalo como un regalo de Navidad adelantado. Ron."

Lloró débilmente con frustración y pateó el escritorio, golpeándose el dedo dolorosamente, haciendo que llorara de nuevo.

"Oh no," gimió, "eso hubiera podido pagar la renta de tres meses ¡Y lo está haciendo por _nada__!_"

_Merlín, a veces sí que la desesperaba_

"Lo está haciendo por mí."

_Realmente amaba a ese pelirrojo sin un centavo._

Eso se sentía bien; sabía que por algo le gustaba su trabajo, y el hecho de que Neville le hubiera pagado tan ansiosamente y sin traer a colación ese incomodo tema con su viejo amigo, hizo aún mejor la noche.

La abuela de Neville había recuperado su lupa así que ahora podría leer por sí misma en lugar de depender que Neville lo hiciera por ella. Neville sería un héroe por devolvérsela y Ron podría comprarle a Ginny un nuevo accesorio para su escoba en la tienda de artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch, y podría pagar un mes de renta por adelantado, así no se preocuparía tanto en Enero, cuando el negocio estaba realmente mal.

Caminaba por el callejón Diagon llevando una mochila con el regalo de Ginny, cuando llego al cruce con el callejón Knockturn y se detuvo. Estaba de muy buen humor ¿En serio quería arruinarlo pasando por allí para empezar su investigación de los recuerdos perdidos? No, no quería, pero iba a hacerlo, porque era un idiota.

Atravesó el tráfico humano mientras iban y venían del callejón Diagon, compradores de último minuto en un frenesí navideño. Miro hacia la ventana del apartamento de Hermione, que tenia la luz apagada.

_¿Dónde estaba tan __tarde__?_

Entro al callejón Knockturn y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, ese no era un lugar donde quisieras hacer contacto visual con alguien, pero esa defensa solo era efectiva hasta cierto punto.

_BUMP_

La recién llegada figura golpeó a Ron en el hombro con tanta fuerza que casi lo disloca. El encapuchado le bloqueó el paso y soltó un gruñido.

"Veo que el tipo del negocio de la recuperación está de vuelta. Pensé que la última vez que viniste te había dejado claro que no eres bienvenido a este lugar."

Ron aún no podía verle la cara, pero sabía exactamente quién era mientras recuperaba el equilibrio.

"Tengo algunos amigos que estarían complacidos de mostrarte el camino hacia el callejón Diagon."

Mientras el hombre hablaba algunas figuras encapuchadas salieron de las sombras y avanzaron hacia él de manera amenazadora. Con calma, Ron bajo la mochila, saco la varita y le apunto al hombre en la cara.

"¡_Lumos!"_ dijo mientras la punta de la varita iluminaba la cara de Blaise Zabini.

"Sal de mi calle, Weasley" dijo fríamente.

"¿Tu calle?" dijo Ron divertido, "¿O sea que esta calle es tuya, al igual que ese acre de cultivo ilegal de lazo del Diablo en Hampshire?"

La expresión de Zabini decayó,

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno si ese cultivo es tuyo como creo... no espera, yo sé que esas son las tierras de tu familia ¿no? Me pregunto cómo exactamente vas a mantenerme fuera de tu calle una vez los Aurores te metan a Azkaban."

"Te crees intocable ¿no es así?" siseo Zabini.

"No, creo que soy un idiota. Ahora, si un idiota auto-confeso te atrapa rompiendo la ley entonces ¿Qué tan fácil será para un Auror descubrir cuantas cosas ilegales son pagadas por la _propiedad_ que tienes de esta calle?"

Zabini se encogió visiblemente, sus matones no parecían saber si debían seguir o retroceder. Ron tenía un as bajo la manga, antes de que ellos se dieran cuenta que podían correr por sus vidas, o darlas por terminadas, justo en ese momento. Sabía que no se trataba de quién tuviera el poder sino de quién usaba lo que tenía con mayor confianza.

_Huh, si se hubiera dando cuenta de eso cuando aún estaba en la escuela._

Giro su varita hacia una de las figuras que estaba a la izquierda de Zabini y reconoció a Nash, uno de los seguidores de los Mortifagos que no tenía las agallas de unirse a Voldemort, pero que se había vuelto rico gracias al sufrimiento de otros durante la guerra; y supo que tenía el poder de terminar este juego.

"Bueno, mira quién esta aquí."

Nash parecía inseguro ante la atención de Ron.

_Oh, definitivamente iba a ganar este round._

"¿Sabías que los Goyle te están buscando?"

Nash tragó saliva,

"¿Qué?"

"Bueno, lo estarán. De todas maneras, gracias por el anillo. La señora Goyle estaba encantada de recuperarlo, pero no te preocupes, no les diré que fuiste tú."

Nash pareció ganar algo de confianza con un poco de valentía, gracias al odio que sentía por Ron en ese momento, y dio un paso hacia adelante.

"Pero además está, por supuesto, la capa de invisibilidad," Ron mostro una sonrisa insolente mientras Nash se detenía, "No tienes que ser demasiado inteligente para saber que robarle al idiota Goyle tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, cuando la mitad de esas cosas pertenecen a su familia, terminara con un montón de gorilas pidiéndote que le devuelvas sus cosas; pero tienes que preguntarte qué tan fuerte tendrás que agarrarte a eso cuando se den cuenta que eres tú quién las tiene."

"Tú... no te pagaran si me entregas Weasley" dijo Nash con nerviosismo.

"Puedo vivir con eso, la pregunta es ¿Podrás tú?"

Ron notó que dos de los encapuchados se habían desvanecido en las sombras, Zabini acababa de notarlo también y empezó a retroceder un poco más en la calle.

"Verás Nash, los Goyle son posiblemente la familia más estúpida del mundo mágico, pero lo que les falta de cerebro lo compensan con musculo. Así que tienes dos opciones: ¿Quieres que les diga a los Goyle exactamente dónde encontré sus posesiones? ¿O quieres correr y traerme esa capa?"

Nash miró a izquierda y derecha en busca de apoyo y encontró que el resto del respaldo de Zabini había retrocedido con él. Ron se cruzo de brazos y tomo aire a través de los dientes.

"¿Sabes? No tengo toda la noche. ¿Te tomaría un minuto desaparecer, tomar la capa, volver a aparecerte aquí y dármela? Qué te parece esto: te esperare un minuto antes de seguir mi camino y si no has puesto la capa en mis manos para entonces, dejare que los Goyle sepan dónde encontrar la capa y luego dejare que los sanadores sepan dónde encontrarte ¿De acuerdo? Bueno… de lo que quede de ti, de todas formas."

Nash parecía querer hechizar a Ron de cientos de formas diferentes, al mismo tiempo que lo golpeaba con la cabeza, pero no lo hizo; frunció el ceño y desapareció sin decir palabra.

Ron recogió su mochila y movió la cabeza amigablemente hacia una bruja que pasaba,

"Buenas tardes."

La bruja le escupió en los pies antes de acelerar el paso.

"Encantadora."

Solo pasaron cuarenta segundos para que saliera del callejón Knockturn con la capa de invisibilidad debajo del brazo y una deuda de Goyle por el valor de otro mes de renta. Aún no tenía nada para ayudar a Hermione a encontrar lo que habían robado pero al menos ahora tenía más tiempo para dedicarse a buscarlo.

Era una suerte que supiera como tener esa charla, pensó para sí.

_¡Esos tipos hubieran podido hacerlo pedazos!_

"¡Hermione! Qué bueno verte querida, te extrañamos el domingo pasado ¿Cómo están tus padres?" La señora Weasley le estaba quitando a Hermione la capa y la bufanda antes de que ella pudiera decir una palabra.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Hermione!" sonrió el señor Weasley, dándole un fuerte abrazo.

"Feliz Navidad, señor Weasley" dijo, amortiguada por el suéter del señor Weasley.

"Deja que la pobre chica respire Arthur," la señora Weasley se deshacía en atenciones mientras alejaba a Hermione de su esposo, "¿Ron no está contigo, querida?"

"Um no, ¿Entonces no está aquí?" dijo. Su corazón se desanimo al pensar que él pasaría la noche de Navidad con criminales y gente desagradable, en lugar de estar con su familia en la Madriguera.

Vio que la madre de Ron compartía ese pensamiento cuando se rostro mostro una expresión de resignada ansiedad,

"No, no esta aquí. Esperábamos que viniera contigo pero tengo que admitir que no teníamos todas nuestras esperanzas en eso."

El señor Weasley aún sonreía, lleno de su habitual entusiasmo navideño,

"Bueno, estará aquí tan pronto como pueda, mientras tanto nosotros te mantendremos entretenida ¿no te parece?"

Ella le sonrió mientras él tomaba su maleta y la llevaba a la habitación de Ron, mientras tanto la señora Weasley se ocupo de la bolsa de regalos navideños y los puso al lado del árbol de Navidad de la sala, que Fred, George y Ginny estaban decorando.

"Hola Hermione, ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!" gritó Fred tirándole una brillantes guirnaldas sobre el hombro.

"¿Quieres ayudarnos con los últimos detalles de nuestra obra de arte?" dijo George poniéndose las manos en las caderas y retrocediendo para mirar la explosión de luz, adornos y brillantes que conformaba el árbol de la familia Weasley.

Ella rió al ver lo que tenía al frente,

"Bueno, no estoy segura de poder mejorar la perfección"

Ginny soltó una risita mientras levitaba un pentagrama hacia la punta del árbol,

"¿Papá esta charlando con el idiota de nuestro hermano en el pasillo o viniste sola?"

Los gemelos la miraron con interés.

"Llegará más tarde, en este momento está muy ocupado," dijo intentando sonar lo más despreocupada posible.

Notó que Fred y George se dirigían una mirada por un fracción de segundo, antes de volver a ser los escandalosos de costumbre; Fred bajo del taburete en el que estaba, se acerco a Hermione de un salto y observó el árbol a distancia.

"¿Bueno?" preguntó George.

"Nos hemos superado a nosotros mismos" dijo Fred con orgullo.

La señora Weasley termino de poner los regalos de Hermione bajo el árbol y volvió a trajinar a la cocina, gritando sobre su hombro mientras se iba,

"Podría necesitar algo de ayuda en la cocina si creen que no tienen nada que hacer."

George rodo los ojos mientras la seguía,

"Como si pudiéramos tener un momento en el que no supiéramos que hacer en este lugar."

Hermione rió por lo bajo mientras Fred seguía a su hermano, deteniéndose un momento para murmurarle a Hermione en el oído,

"Si no ha llegado a la hora de la cena, yo mismo lo traeré ¿de acuerdo?"

Ella le sonrió y él guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer en la cocina. Hermione miro a Ginny, que estaba reorganizando los regalos bajo el árbol.

"Debes extrañarlo," dijo Hermione, agachándose a su lado.

Ginny suspiró y se giró para dirigirle a Hermione una triste mirada,

"Le dieron libre año Viejo y el día de año nuevo, al menos es algo. Voy a hablarle por la red Flu mañana, así que no es como si no fuera a verlo."

"Aún así debe ser difícil no estar con la persona que amas en épocas como esta."

Ginny levantó una ceja,

"¿Y eres tú quién me lo dice?"

Hermione y Ginny se dieron un abrazo, arrodilladas como estaban, frente al árbol.

"¿Soy tan obvia?" preguntó Hermione con tristeza.

"Solo para los que te conocen bien," sonrió Ginny.

Se levantaron y se fueron a sentar al sofá más cercano.

"Lo vi el otro día," dijo Ginny con tristeza, "Aunque no lo salude porque él estaba con un grupo de... bueno, digamos que no parecían personas muy agradables."

Hermione dejo caer su cabeza,

"Últimamente no está rodeado de personas agradables. Te lo juro Ginny, cada vez que lo veo y aún está en una sola pieza, me siento tan aliviada y agradecida que olvido darle lata para que sea más cuidadoso en el futuro."

Ginny acercó las rodillas a su pecho y giró la cara hacia Hermione, quien imito los movimientos de su amiga y suspiró,

"¿Escuchaste que George le ofreció un préstamo para Navidad?"

Hermione exhalo un suspiro y negó con la cabeza,

"No, pero eso explica porque estaba tan sensible el otro día, quiero decir, más que lo normal. Estaba estresado por un trabajo que estaba haciendo para Neville y estaba realmente concentrado en eso."

"Nosotras y nuestros chicos ¿eh?" Ginny rodó los ojos y sonrió.

"Aunque, no los hubiésemos querido de otra manera ¿cierto?" sonrió Hermione.

Ginny se encogió de hombros,

"Bueno una cadena y una correa serian un buen cambio"

Las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

Había pasado por todo el bajo mundo mágico y no encontró nada, sabía que al menos debía existir un rumor si alguno de ellos supiera algo de los recuerdos perdidos. Estaba desconcertado, había ido con cada uno de sus contactos y sus informantes, le había ofrecido a Goyle un descuento en lo que le debía si podía darle algo de información, pero Goyle no sabía nada. Por supuesto Goyle siempre había tenido un conocimiento bastante limitado, pero en esta ocasión Ron sabía que le daría cualquier clase de información que tuviera antes de poder recordar que él y Ron no estaban en los mejores términos. El imbécil gigante hasta le había deseado feliz navidad antes de que su madre le diera un golpecito con el codo en las costillas y le murmurara algo sobre que Ron era un traidor de la sangre y Goyle recordara fruncirle el ceño. Fue casi cómico.

Casi cómico, pero no podía permitirse detenerse y disfrutar el molestar a la basura del mundo mágico, porque quería terminar con esto antes de Navidad. Quería salir y aparecerse en la Madriguera para descansar con su familia y...

_...¡Mierda! Es la noche de Navidad y aún no sabía cuál sería el regalo de Hermione._

"¡Qué mierda!" siseo en voz alta.

"¿Perdón?"

Ron abrió ampliamente los ojos y vio a la última persona que esperaba encontrar en el Londres muggle en ese momento.

"¿Profesora McGonagall?" exclamó.

"Señor Weasley" asintió, "Veo que su afición por las malas palabras no ha disminuido."

"¿Qué está haciendo usted aquí?" escupió.

"¿Qué parece?" dijo levantando un bolsa llena de paquetes cuidadosamente envueltos, "Weasley ¿Acaso no sabe que es la noche de Navidad y que tengo personas a las que comprarles regalos?"

No podía creer que le estuviera hablando a su antigua jefa de casa en una calle como esa, como si los dos fueran personas _normales_.

"Lo siento, simplemente pensé que usted haría las compras en Hogsmeade."

Sus labios formaron una línea muy delgada,

"Bueno Hogsmeade, a pesar de estar cerca a la escuela, no tiene la mejor selección de regalos para personas más maduras."

Ron sonrió y negó con la cabeza,

"Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa, profesora. Nunca pensé que podía verla en el mundo real."

Lucia desconcertada por el comentario,

"¿El _mundo real_? ¿Debo entender acaso que me ve como un producto de su imaginación, Weasley?"

_Mierda ¿Cómo saldría de esta?_

"Bueno, más como un enigma" aventuró.

Para su gran alivio, casi pudo jurar que vio como McGonagall suprimía una sonrisita, antes de que su fachada sin expresión volviera a aparecer.

"Hubiera creído que estaría con su familia a esta hora en la noche de Navidad ¿Está haciendo compras de último minuto?"

"Bueno, no, estaba... um... Tenía algo que hacer y entonces recordé que aún me faltaba un último regalo."

McGonagall pareció suavizar su expresión y le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que caminara con ella por la calle,

"He escuchado de las cosas que tiene que hacer en su negocio, señor Weasley. Y tengo que decir que estoy tan impresionada como afligida por la clase de trabajo en que se encuentra, su pobre madre debe ser un manojo de nervios."

Ron se encogió de hombres,

"¿Cuando no lo ha sido?"

"Buen punto" asintió McGonagall, "aunque parece que en este momento, usted esta tentando su suerte ¿no cree?"

"¿En serio?" se preguntó si eso era conocimiento general que había llegado hasta Hogwarts o si su antigua profesora estaba suscrita a algún tipo de periódico de Ron Weasley publicado por su madre.

"Muchas personas no están muy felices con lo mucho que usted parece saber sobre sus actividades ilegales. Entre más amenazante sea usted para estas personas, más dispuestas estarán ellas a eliminar esa amenaza de una vez por todas."

Se empezaba a sentir conmovido por su preocupación,

"Estoy siendo cuidadoso."

Ella se detuvo y se giro para verlo con una sonrisa de cariño que pocas veces se veía,

"No se trata de ser cuidadoso, se trata de ser poderoso, y usted se ha convertido en un joven mago bastante impresionante señor Weasley. Usted juega ajedrez ¿no es verdad? Entiende todas las jugadas defensivas y de contra-ataque, así que debe saber que se ha quedado abierto y sin protección ¿Que haría usted si estuviera en el lugar de ellos?"

No tenía nada que decir, así que permaneció en silencio. McGonagall suspiró y entro en una cabina telefónica,

"Weasley, si tiene un momento ¿Le molestaría acompañarme al Ministerio? Hay algunos asuntos de la escuela que debo atender y preferiría no tener que cargar con todo esto"

Pensó en los recuerdos que necesitaba recuperar, el regalo que debía comprar para Hermione, y en su familia, que debía estar esperándolo en La Madriguera. En realidad no tenía suficiente tiempo para hacer algo, pero de igual manera asintió y tomo las bolsas de McGonagall mientras ella marcaba un número.

_Sin dinero, con el bajo mundo dispuesto a acabar con él, y una novia que sin duda iba a dejarlo por tenerla abandonada… __¡__Feliz Navidad__, __Ron Weasley!_

"Ya está bien ¡Voy a encontrarlo!" soltó Fred al ver a su madre mirar el reloj familiar y escurrir sus manos.

"Oh Fred, no seas tonto, aquí dice que aún está en el trabajo, seguro no tarda en llegar." Dijo la señora Weasley, empujándolo para que volviera a sentarse.

"Si, pero el trabajo de Ron no es como nuestro trabajo, o el trabajo de papá y Percy" resopló George, "Trabajo para Ron significa meterse de improviso en el ático de un Mortifago mientras él y sus amigos más poderosos están en el piso de abajo."

"O enfrentarse con la banda de Zabini en el callejón Knockturn" dijo Fred con una mueca.

"O caer en una emboscada de camino aquí" añadió Ginny.

Hermione no necesitaba escuchar todas las peores situaciones más que la señora Weasley.

"¡Ya está bien!" dijo el señor Weasley, "Cállense todos. Dijo que estaría aquí para la cena y estará aquí para cenar, ahora dejen de molestar a su madre y a Hermione y pongan la mesa."

Los gemelos y Ginny se miraron ante lo ansioso que estaba su padre, antes de salir de su estupefacción y correr a la cocina para hacer lo que les habían pedido. La señora Weasley le sonrió a su esposo antes de seguir a sus hijos para asegurarse que hacían bien las cosas; mientras tanto el señor Weasley miró a Hermione y le hizo un guiño.

Ella se sentó en el sofá antes de dar un salto al escuchar el ruido de alguien que aparecía y la puerta delantera abriéndose.

"Hola todos, soy yo" grito la voz de Charlie al grupo que estaba en la cocina, que había salido completo al pasillo para saludarlo.

Hermione se desplomo en su silla, decepcionada de que no hubiera sido Ron, miró al señor Weasley que parecía haber padecido de la misma falsa esperanza que ella. Él notó que lo miraba y a su cara volvió la sonrisa confiada, aunque se veía que no era tan natural como antes, además le dio unos golpecitos con el dedo a su reloj.

"Bill y Fleur tampoco han llegado ¿Qué tal estos hijos míos? Siempre llegando tarde."

Ella se unió a los demás y fue a saludar a Charlie.

_¿Dónde estás Ron?_

Ron estaba sentado en la recepción principal del Ministerio de Magia, rodeado de los regalos de Navidad de McGonagall, con la barbilla descansando sobre la palma de su mano y con cara de aburrimiento.

"¿Eres el hijo de Arthur?" dijo una voz cuando notó que alguien se había detenido frente a él.

Levantó la mirada y vio que un mago de aspecto cansado, con los brazos llenos de documentos, le sonreía.

"Um, si."

El mago puso todos los papeles bajo uno de sus brazos y extendió el que quedo libre para estrecharle la mano,

"Wilson, soy un viejo amigo de tu padre, con el paso de los años he visto crecer a toda tu familia."

Ron sonrió, había escuchado eso de la boca de noventa personas diferentes en los últimos años, y le estrecho la mano.

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad. Así que cuál eres tú ¿Bill o Charlie?"

Ron rió,

"Ninguno, soy Ron."

El mago casi deja caer todos los documentos al piso,

"No puedes ser."

"¿No puedo?" Ron frunció el ceño.

"¡Todavía eres un bebé!"

Ron resopló al escucharlo,

"¿Ha estado hablando con mi madre?"

El hombre perdió la inútil batalla que mantenía con los documentos, que quedaron esparcidos por el suelo,

"¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Mira lo que he hecho."

Ron se agacho y ayudo al mago a recoger los papeles.

"Gracias a Godric Dolores no pudo ver esto, querría mi cabeza por ser tan torpe con sus preciosos "archivos de Dumbledore"." Murmuró Wilson mientras reunía todos los papeles sin darles un orden particular.

Ron casi no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa,

"¿Umbridge?"

"Si, querido, la venenosa Dolores Umbridge y su extraña fijación con Dumbledore. Está recolectando todo lo que puede sobre ese gran hombre. Incluso aquí tiene una lista de los gastos que tuvo en un viaje que realizo en 1957 hacia Cornwall, un completo sin sentido si me preguntas, pero al parecer ella cree que hay secretos ocultos en todo lo que el hombre tocó."

"Weasley, ¿Qué está haciendo ahí abajo?" dijo la voz de McGonagall sobre él.

"Oh profesora, solo estaba ayudando a este caballero con sus papeles..."

"Ah sí Minerva, maravilloso jovencito, soy amigo de su padre ¿sabia? Está ayudando a un viejo dedos de mantequilla con el desastre que ha armado." Explicó Wilson.

"Bueno, parece que no tiene un momento de paz ¿No es verdad, Weasley?" le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al verlo tan agitado.

"¿Puedes creer que es el chico más joven, Minerva? Este es el bebé, cómo pasa el tiempo ¿no crees?" dijo Wilson sin notar la ansiosa mirada que Ron le dirigía a McGonagall, mientras ella lo examinaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

"Puedo creerlo Wilson, estuvo en mi casa en Hogwarts durante seis años. Presencie la sorprendente transformación de primera mano." Dijo mientras recogía sus bolsas y movía la cabeza hacia un lado, indicando que quería hablar en privado con Ron.

"Oh, claro que lo hubiera visto ¿no cree?" Wilson levantó la mirada y vio que los dos se alejaban unos pasos, así pues bajo la cabeza y se concentró en recoger los últimos papeles, "Bueno, mejor sigo mi camino y no tardo más en llevarle estos documentos a Dolores."

Ron mantuvo la mirada sobre Wilson mientras McGonagall se inclinaba y le susurraba,

"Reconozco esa mirada, Weasley, y te lo advierto, el Ministerio de Magia no es el lugar para tus aventuras."

Apartó la mirada de Wilson solo lo suficiente para decir,

"Umbridge, profesora. Creo que puedo atrapar a Umbridge, creo que está haciendo algo ilegal."

Mientras sus ojos dejaban la cara de McGonagall, pensó que, a pesar mostrar una fuerte desaprobación, su cara se iluminó un poco mientras se giraba a mirar como Wilson se alejaba arrastrando los pies con su inestable montón de papeles, en ese momento ella le volvió a susurrar,

"Si te atrapan fisgoneando por el Ministerio, te podrían arrestar Weasley. Piensa en la familia, arrestado la noche de Navidad."

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras consideraba la advertencia, antes de mirarla y salir tras Wilson,

"A esa mujer nunca le han pasado la cuenta por lo que ha hecho, ahora voy a arreglar eso."

Corrió tras Wilson, que acababa de poner un pie en el ascensor, y lo llamó.

"Hey Wilson, permítame ayudarle con eso hasta que pueda deshacerse de ellos de una vez por todas."

El mago parecía más aliviado de lo que podía expresar, mientras Ron tomaba la inestable carga y se le unía en el ascensor. Se giró para ver como McGonagall lo observaba mientras las puertas se cerraban y la escuchaba gritar.

"Eres un orgullo para Gryffindor, Weasley, ¡Feliz Navidad!"

Las puertas se cerraron y no pudo evitar sonreír.

La familia estaba sentada alrededor de la mesa, comiendo en medio de un tenso silencio. Hermione no podía definir si la emoción predominante era la preocupación o el enojo.

Bill y Fleur llegaron poco después de Charlie, y Percy no debía llegar hasta la mañana siguiente, asi que el único que faltaba era Ron. El reloj decía que seguía en el trabajo, así que no estaba muy preocupada, bueno, no tan preocupada como otros comensales. Sabía que vendría, llegaría muy tarde, pero vendría. Solo desearía que hubiera enviado una lechuza, o se hubiera comunicado por la red Flu, o hubiera hecho algo para calmar los nervios de su familia.

Los gemelos casi que habían sido físicamente controlados para que no salieran a buscarlo y Ginny se veía más que molesta. Los padres de Ron ponían buena cara, intentando mantener cierto sentido de normalidad en la mesa, pero era obvio que estaban muy tensos. Hermione busco su vaso de jugo de calabaza y tomó un poco, parecía que nadie era capaz de mirarla, tal vez creían que estaba a punto de llorar o algo por el estilo. Pero no iba a hacerlo, se sentía sorprendentemente calmada y no sabía por qué.

Bueno, si lo sabía. Había vivido con esta situación los últimos meses y había aprendido a dejar de lado la ansiedad, y a recordarse cuanta fe tenia en que el sabia cuidarse. Algo dentro de sí sabía que él estaba bien, bien pero distraído, y estaba más confiada en que llegaría a La Madriguera tan pronto como fuera posible para estar con ella, de lo que había confiado en nada más desde hace un tiempo.

No le estaría haciendo esto ni a ella ni a su familia sino fuera algo que realmente necesitara hacer.

De repente, una lechuza cayó en picado y aterrizó en el alfeizar, golpeando la ventana con el pico. La señora Weasley se levantó de su silla y abrió la ventana para dejarla pasar, cuando la lechuza salto sobre la mesa y levanto la pata, varias manos se lanzaron a desatar el rollo de pergamino. La batalla la ganó el más terco y determinado de los Weasley: Ginny.

Desenrolló el pergamino y leyó en voz alta para la familia,

"Molly, Arthur, solo quería decirles que Ronald está un poco retrasado y que no se preocupen. Estará con ustedes pronto y les envía disculpas. Saludos navideños para ustedes y su familia, Minerva McGonagall."

"¿McGonagall?" dijeron al unísono los gemelos con incredulidad.

"Él está bien," respiro la señora Weasley, mientras volvía a sentarse, "está retrasado, justo como lo habíamos dicho. Se los dije."

La familia se relajó un poco con las noticias, aunque quedaba la incógnita de por qué fue la profesora McGonagall quien envió el mensaje.

_¿En qué demonios se habrá metido?_

"Wilson," dijo la empalagosa voz de Umbridge mientras Ron dejaba en la mesa el montón de papeles, "¿Por qué el joven Weasley carga papeles del Ministerio, altamente confidenciales?"

Wilson bajo su propia pila de papeles y gruño mientras se frotaba su adolorida espalda,

"Los está cargando porque es un jovencito maravilloso, que no puede ver a un viejo esforzándose de la manera en que yo lo estaba haciendo. Todo el crédito es de Arthur ¿No crees, Dolores?"

Ron levantó una ceja; seguro Umbridge no tenía tan buena opinión de su padre, porque al parecer para ella eso no era ningún cumplido.

"Estoy segura" sonrió evasivamente, fijando la mirada en él.

"Debe ser extraño verme de nuevo," Ron no pudo contenerse, "ya sabe, sin que yo este amarrado y amordazado en el suelo"

La sonrisa de Umbridge desapareció,

"Bueno, gracias por su ayuda, señor Weasley. ¿Puedo preguntar qué asuntos tiene en el Ministerio el día de hoy?"

Quería revisar rápidamente las paredes de su oficina, pero ella aún no apartaba la mirada el tiempo suficiente para que él pudiera hacerlo con discreción.

"Solo... quería dar un paseo por el camino de los recuerdos" dijo con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa volvió a aparecer lentamente en la cara de Umbridge y compartió una sonrisa burlona con Wilson, que evidentemente no sabía que estaba sucediendo. Apartó la mirada de Ron lo suficiente para que este pudiera ver los horribles cuadros que colgaban en las paredes y una vasija muy simple, que no era para nada el estilo de Umbridge, que estaba en una esquina sobre un soporte muy recargado.

"He escuchado sobre sus experiencias en el Ministerio. Jamás hubiera creído que esos recuerdos fueran algo que quisiera repasar si tiene prisa."

Ron fijo su sonrisa mientras los ojos de Umbridge volvían a posarse sobre él; intentó responderle de la forma más civilizada a la odiosa mujer,

"¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de _mis_ recuerdos?"

Umbridge adoptó la misma expresión que tenía cuando se hablaba a sí misma, esa noche en su oficina antes de enviarle una maldición imperdonable a Harry. Ron miró a Wilson para asegurarse que entendía que esa mujer no solo era un fastidio sino que además no valía la pena.

"Creo que es hora de que se vaya ¿no le parece?"

"Es el momento para que uno de nosotros se marche."

Sonrió a Wilson y movió la cabeza hacia la puerta, salieron y Ron cerró la puerta tras él, mientras veía a Umbridge sentarse de nuevo tras su escritorio.

"¿Qué paso...?" empezó Wilson.

"Escúcheme, necesito que vuelva a entrar y se disculpe por comprometer la seguridad dejándome cargar los documentos secretos y que además le tumbe encima la pila de papeles, y arme un gran escándalo intentando arreglar el desastre, sáquela de su asiento y distráigala el tiempo suficiente para que yo pueda entrar y sacar la vasija que está en la esquina de la oficina."

"¿Te refieres a esa cosa vieja que estaba sobre ese magnífico soporte?"

"Esa misma."

"Siempre me he preguntado por qué esa cosa tiene espacio en una oficina llena de flores y gatitos ¿Qué crees que esconde?"

"Estoy por averiguarlo," dijo Ron.

Wilson trato de calmarse fuera de la oficina de Umbridge y, antes de abrir la puerta, se giro hacia Ron con una sonrisa de asombro.

"¿Cuantos años dijiste que tenias?"

Ron rodó los ojos y agitó los brazos frenéticamente,

"Solo entre ¿quiere?"

Wilson se lanzó hacia la oficina, entro rápidamente y cayó sobre la pila de papeles, se disculpo por el desastre, por la presencia de Ron en la oficina y por todo lo que pudo pensar, hasta que una Umbridge muy molesta se puso a gatas, intentando arreglar el desorden que Wilson deliberadamente había creado con los papeles de Dumbledore. Ron evaluó su oportunidad, todo lo que se veía de Umbridge era su enorme trasero meneándose por todas partes mientras ella recogía los papeles y los colocaba bajo su doble papada.

Ron mantuvo ligeros sus pasos, algo que había aprendido metiéndose sin permiso en las casas de los Mortifagos, y cruzo rápidamente la habitación. Encontró la vasija y se dirigió hacia ella, con la mano levantada. Su mano atravesó la vasija, el soporte y el muro que estaba tras ellos. Umbridge estaba por levantarse y poner un montón de papeles en su escritorio, tenía que seguir o podrían verlo, así que respiro hondo y paso a través del muro, dirigiéndose hacia lo desconocido.

La familia se había desplomado sobre las sillas, el sofá y los mullidos cojines que estaban en el suelo frente a la chimenea, y escuchaban la transmisión navideña en la radio. Fleur reposaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de Bill, Charlie se quedaba dormido con los brazos cruzados, Ginny acariciaba a un ronroneante Crookshanks mientras Fred y George, a pesar de la desaprobación de su madre, intentaban encantar el muérdago para que espolvorearan algo de poción de amor sobre cualquier que pasara cerca, lo que causaba que la persona solo pudiera salir del hechizo después de besar a alguien. El señor y la señora Weasley estaban abrazados y tarareaban una anticuada canción navideña que empezaba a sonar, mientras Hermione simplemente disfrutaba viéndolos a todos ellos.

Se escuchó un "crack" y el ruido de la puerta al abrirse; toda la familia escuchó el sonido de las pisadas, mientras se hacían más fuertes al acercarse por el corredor. Todos los ojos estaban sobre la puerta de la sala, Charlie ya no parecía somnoliento.

La cabeza de Ron miró hacia todas las direcciones, con una expresión culpable en su rostro cansado,

"Lamento llegar tarde."

Antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, Hermione ya se había levantado y lo rodeó con los brazos,

"¿Dónde demonios estabas?" demandó, causando que los demás Weasley rieran por lo bajo.

"En todas partes, la verdad" dijo Ron como si no pudiera creer el día que había tenido.

Lo soltó y lo revisó de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba lastimado, antes de hacerse a un lado para que su madre hiciera lo mismo luego de envolverlo en uno de sus abrazos.

"Oh Ronnie, en verdad debes dejar de hacerme estas cosas, mi pobre corazón no puede soportarlo ¿sabes?" dijo con un suspiro.

"Lo siento mamá" dijo sonriendo.

"Mantuve la cena caliente para ti, dame un momento y te serviré un plato."

Salió con prisa hacia la cocina mientras Fred y George agarraban a Ron y lo obligaban a sentarse en el asiento que ella había dejado libre.

"Entonces hermanito ¿Qué estuviste haciendo con la vieja McGonagall esta noche?"

"¿Cómo supieron que la vi hoy?" preguntó Ron sorprendido.

"Envió una lechuza diciendo que tardarías" explicó el señor Weasley, "¿Entonces no sabías que había hecho eso?"

Su expresión decayó,

"Lo lamento, nunca se me ocurrió. He estado preocupado desde el medio día."

La señora Weasley volvió a la sala con una bandeja, en la que llevaba la cena de Ron y una botella de cerveza de mantequilla, y la dejo en el regazo de Ron.

"Oh, gracias mamá ¡Estoy muriendo de hambre!"

Ron comenzó a comer, algo que Ginny, al parecer, no encontraba del todo aceptable,

"Espera un minuto, ¿Que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, mientras nos preocupábamos por ti?"

Ron hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido, mientras se revolvía en la silla con la boca llena. Asintió sacando una edición nocturna de El Profeta de su bolsillo trasero, y masticando un gran bocado. Ginny tomó el periódico y lo desdobló. Hermione leyó sobre su hombro en voz alta.

"Ministerio indignado: Dolores Umbridge arrestada por el saqueo de posesiones de difuntos brujos."

Fred y George miraban boquiabiertos a Ron con un recién descubierto orgullo,

"¡Imposible!" soltó un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo.

"¿Tú hiciste esto?" le preguntó Hermione a Ron, que asintió con una sonrisa de auto-satisfacción, "¿Robó el pensadero secreto de Daniels?"

Ron asintió de nuevo y se metió el tenedor lleno de comida a la boca. El señor Weasley pasó la mirada por los dos, de Ron a Hermione y de nuevo a su hijo,

"¿De qué están hablando?"

"Ron estaba investigando algo para mí, algo en lo que Moody y los aurores han estado trabajando, pero no tenía idea de que todo estaba en el ministerio" dijo Hermione.

"¡Tampoco yo!" dijo Ron con la boca llena.

"Ronnie, por favor termina de pasar" su madre hizo una mueca.

"¿Entonces que tiene que ver McGonagall en todo esto?" preguntó Charlie, mientras le quitaba el periódico a Ginny, quién ya había terminado de leerlo y ahora le sonreía a Ron.

Ron levantó la mano mientras terminaba de masticar, antes de responder,

"Me tope con ella cuando volvía de casa de Goyle," al ver la expresión de su padre, negó con la cabeza, "no preguntes, y le ayude con sus bolsas mientras ella arreglaba algunos asuntos de Hogwarts en el ministerio, cuando la esperaba comencé a habar con un amigo tuyo, papá. Wilson algo... o algo Wilson, no tengo muy claro si era su nombre o su apellido."

"Es su único nombre" dijo el señor Weasley con una sonrisa.

"Como Madonna" sonrió Hermione.

Cada rostro en la habitación se giro hacia ella y la miraron inexpresivamente, antes de volver a centrar su atención en Ron y en su padre.

"Sí, bueno, él me saludo y dijo que yo había crecido muy rápido. Se la paso diciéndome bebé " Ron hizo una mueca y se puso el tenedor lleno de comida en la boca.

"¿No menciono que era mi jefe?" preguntó Hermione, sabiendo que él no sería capaz de responder en ese momento, y le sonrió ante su frustración.

Todo lo que pudo hacer fue negar con la cabeza y hacer un sonido que se asemejaba a un "¿En serio?".

"¿Así que tenia la respuesta justo al frente de mis narices y no me había dado cuenta?" se dijo, enfurruñándose.

"Bueno, no puedes ganarlas todas Hermione" dijo Fred, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla.

Charlie ahora leía el artículo en voz alta,

"Una obsesión con el fallecido Albus Dumbledore llevo a un investigador interno del Ministerio de Magia a realizar una espontanea búsqueda en las oficinas de Umbridge esta misma noche, dejando como resultado el hallazgo de recuerdos robados y algunos objetos personales pertenecientes al antiguo director de Hogwarts, obtenidos de manera ilegal..."

"Espera un momento," dijo el señor Weasley, frunciendo el ceño, "no hay un investigador interno en el Ministerio."

Ron amplió su sonrisa mientras masticaba,

"Ahora lo hay."

Hermione se quedo sin palabras y miró a su novio asombrada, lo único que le impedía lanzársele encima era la bandeja de comida que tenía en el regazo, pero George vocalizo exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo.

"Te dieron trabajo ¿Un trabajo en el Ministerio deshaciéndote de todas esas sanguijuelas corruptas? ¿Un trabajo con un buen salario y todo? ¡Genial!"

"Comienzo el dos de Enero," dijo sonriendo antes de agitar el tenedor en dirección a Charlie, "pasa a la página dos."

Charlie hizo lo que le pedía y leyó el titular en voz alta,

"Las tierras de Zabini tienen vegetación ilegal, Blaise Zabini fue capturado junto con..."

Bill parecía impresionado,

"Tuviste un muy buen día ¿no?"

Los ojos de Ron se dirigieron a Hermione un momento, antes de mirar a Bill de manera sombría,

"La verdad no, no hice lo que tenía planeado hacer hoy."

Hermione supo de qué estaba hablando y le dio un beso en la mejilla,

"Atrapaste a Umbridge, lo hiciste por mí y lo hiciste gratis. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me hayan podido dar."

"Que bien, porque es todo lo que vas a tener" refunfuño Ron.

Ginny rió y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, el año nuevo sería mucho mejor. Ya no tendría que meterse en medio del equivalente con magos tenebrosos del ojo del huracán para poder pagar la renta cada mes, ya no haría negocios con lo más bajo del mundo mágico para estar a salvo, ya no más preocupación por el dinero, y lo más importante para Hermione; ya no más noches solitarias en una casa sin él.

Era el mejor regalo de Navidad que habría podido recibir; era el mejor regalo jamás recibido. Tenía a su chico de vuelta y solo para ella.

_Cuando terminará de comer su cena, se abalanzaría sobre él_

Ron acababa de poner el último de los regalos de la familia bajo el árbol de Navidad y se dirigía a la cocina, cuando vio a su madre con la cabeza metida en uno de los armarios de la cocina, mientras vaciaba todos los contenedores buscando algo.

"¿Estás bien, mamá?" preguntó divertido.

"¿Qué? Oh, si, estoy bien Ron, es solo que olvide conseguir algunas nueces. Iba a empezar a hacer el relleno para la cena de mañana, pero parece que tengo todos los frutos del mundo, menos el que necesito."

Ron estaba a punto de hacer una tonta broma al respecto, pero de repente se le ocurrió algo,

"¿Todos los frutos, mamá?"

Su madre saco la cabeza del armario, tenía el pelo revuelto y la cara sonrojada,

"¿A qué te refieres, cariño?"

"¿También tienes coco?"

Ella miró dentro del armario y luego volvió la mirada hacia Ron con una curiosa sonrisa,

"Sí, tengo mucho, deshidratado. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

Parpadeó y negó con la cabeza, como si intentara borrar la expresión pensativa de su rostro,

"Nada, solo me lo preguntaba."

Ella lo examinó de cerca por unos segundos, haciendo que Ron se sintiera muy incomodo bajo su mirada.

"¿Qué?" soltó a la defensiva.

"Lo siento," dijo su madre saliendo de su "meditación a-causa-de-Ron", "Solo me preguntaba cuando te volviste un hombre."

"¡Suenas igual que ese tipo Wilson!" dijo resoplando

Ella sonrió,

"Me alegra que las cosas te hayan salido bien hoy, de verdad estoy feliz, pero por favor no te pongas en esa situación de nuevo. Lo decía en serio cuando dije que mi corazón no podría soportarlo."

"Por favor, mamá. Si no lo hubiera hecho, no tendría ahora el trabajo en el Ministerio ¿cierto?"

"No me refería a la investigación en el ministerio, estaba hablando de Goyle, Zabini y todas esas personas desagradables con las que te estabas involucrando. No me gustaba que tuvieras esa clase de trabajo, por una buena causa o no, todavía quedan muchos magos molestos que quieren hacerte daño. Sentía que la guerra había terminado pero que mi niño aún seguía haciéndose blanco de los Mortifagos que quedaban."

Ron envolvió a su madre en un abrazo,

"Hey, me conoces, no me gusta el peligro. Soy como un gatito asustadizo ¿no es cierto?"

Ella sonrió y lo apretó un poco más fuerte,

"Pero tampoco le huyes, solo saltas directamente con ambos pies."

"Bueno, es un pie más del que tiene Ojoloco"

Ella volvió a reír y soltó a su hijo negando con la cabeza,

"Honestamente, contigo y los gemelos ya he perdido la esperanza de tener una conversación seria con mis hijos menores."

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras abandonaba la cocina,

"Bueno, al menos tienes a Ginny ¿eh?"

Ella rodó los ojos,

"¿La has escuchado últimamente? ¡Es incluso más mandona que yo!"

Él sonrió al ver la cara de indignación de Ginny al escuchar ese comentario y salió mientras su hermana caminaba con fuerza hacia su madre, exigiéndole que retirara lo que había dicho, confirmando que todo era cierto.

Sintió que un par de brazos le envolvían la cintura por la espalda y a Hermione que le susurraba en el oído,

"¿Ahora a dónde vas?"

Se giro, aún en sus brazos, y le susurró la respuesta en su oreja,

"Estaba pensando en tener una noche corta."

"Quieres levantarte temprano por Santa ¿no?" dijo bromeando.

La miró por un segundo antes de responder,

"Solo hay una cosa que necesito hacer en la mañana y prefiero hacerla antes que el resto de la familia se despierte."

"Estoy intrigada," dijo, levantando las cejas.

"Bueno, tendrás que quedarte con la intriga hasta mañana" dijo sonriendo.

Se deshizo del abrazo y se dirigió a las escaleras.

"¿Vienes?" le preguntó.

Ella lo siguió sin decir palabra.

Se despertó y se dio cuenta que él no estaba a su lado. Era la mañana de Navidad y Ron no estaba; sintió un vacio en su interior.

_¿Dónde habría ido?_

Tomo la manta de la cama y se envolvió con ella mientras caminaba por la habitación, abría la puerta y salía al corredor. No había nadie ¿Por qué Ron se había levantado? Él no era para nada madrugador. Siguió caminando por el pasillo y llego a las escaleras. Fue allí donde lo pudo oler; la primera ola de dicha lleno su nariz, pudo oler el coco. Sonriendo, bajo las escaleras.

Al llegar al primer piso, se detuvo sobre la alfombra del pasillo e inhalo profundamente, notando el maravilloso y cálido aroma a coco, mientras lo llamaba suavemente,

"Ron, ¿Eres tú?"

No hubo respuesta. Se dirigió a la cocina, de donde provenía el delicioso aroma, y se congeló en la puerta al ver la adorable imagen que presentaba su novio, dormido en la mesa de la cocina. Los rayos de sol matutinos cruzaban por la ventana, rodeándolo de una luz maravillosa, su pelo parecía en llamas mientras caía desordenado sobre su cara, que descansaba en sus brazos doblados sobre la mesa. Se quedo mirándolo por tanto tiempo que se le enfriaron los pies a causa del frio suelo.

Un repentino movimiento sobre la estufa fue lo único que pudo sacarla de su estado de semi-hipnosis. Un pequeño retrato de tres por dos pulgadas estaba allí; representaba a un chef con un megáfono, que parecía estar preparándose para llamar la atención de Ron.

"¡No te atrevas a despertarlo!" le soltó Hermione al pequeño hombre del retrato.

El diminuto chef parecía ofendido,

"Jovencita, estoy realizando las labores que me fueron encomendadas ¿Acaso quiere que los esfuerzos de este novato queden como el carbón?"

"¿Está cocinando?" dijo sorprendida.

_¡El aroma, por supuesto!_

"Macarrones con coco, querida... muy complicados para un principiante, debo decir, y ya es hora de sacarlos, así que si me permite..."

El chef tomo aire y se llevo el megáfono a los labios...

"¡No! Shhhhhh" dijo moviendo las manos frente al pequeño retrato, "No lo despiertes, yo los sacaré."

El pequeño chef parecía un poco apagado porque sus servicios como temporizador del horno fueron rechazados antes de que pudiera terminar su labor, así que salió del retrato algo enfurruñado. Hermione tomó los guantes de la señora Weasley y abrió la puerta del horno. Un pequeño soplo de aire caliente con aroma a coco le dio en la cara, y sintió como si le dieran un abrazo invisible mientras levantaba la bandeja llena de macarrones con coco y la ponía en silencio sobre la mesa. Sus esfuerzos por hacerlo sin ruido para no despertar a Ron no sirvieron para nada, ya que la ola de calor lo trajo de vuelta del mundo de los sueños.

"Oh, maldición," murmuró enfadado, al ver a Hermione frente a los recién horneados aperitivos de coco, "¡Ni siquiera puedo sorprenderte como se debe!"

Ella se quito los guantes y se lanzó a sus brazos,

"¡Feliz Navidad, Ron!"

Él le devolvió el abrazo mientras ella se sentaba en su regazo.

"Así que ahí lo tienes, es tu regalo de parte del tacaño de tu novio " sonrió con arrepentimiento, "¿te gusta?"

"Me encanta. De hecho, no quiere que gastes ni un knut en regalos para mí por el resto de tu vida. Es perfecto."

Ron parecía abatido,

"¿Así que ahora tendré que hacerte algo todas las Navidades?"

Ella sonrió y asintió,

"Y para los cumpleaños también."

"¿En qué me metí?" dijo girando los ojos y mirando hacia arriba

Ella rió y lo besó antes de levantarse y tomar uno de los macarrones de la bandeja.

"Ouch, ¡Esta caliente!" dijo, jugando con él entre las manos para que se enfriara un poco.

"Y se supone que tú eres la inteligente" se burló Ron.

Ella volvió a sentarse en su regazo y partió un pedazo de macarrón y se lo puso entre los labios,

"Ten."

"Son tu regalo, tienes que comerlos todos."

Ella le sonrió,

"Tú primero, sé que te encanta el coco."

Él levantó las cejas,

"No me _encanta_ el coco... me _gusta_ el coco, pero no estoy tan obsesionado como tú. De hecho, después de todo esto, estoy algo cansado del maldito coco."

Ella parpadeo y lo miró,

"Pero..."

Entonces lo recordó. Él había estado comiendo galletas con coco antes de su primer beso, él no sabía lo que significaba.

"¿Por qué crees que estoy obsesionada con el coco?"

"¿Has entrado a tu apartamento últimamente?" preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella sonrió, por supuesto él tenía razón, ¿Acaso su apartamento no había sufrido una invasión de coco en los últimos meses?

"¿Y sabes a qué se debe, Ron?" sonrió.

Él negó con la cabeza.

"Es porque te he extrañado."

"Ya habías dicho algo parecido antes, no lo entiendo ¿Qué...?" dijo frunciendo el ceño

Ella detuvo su pregunta con un profundo beso que duro un minuto entero. Se alejo de él apenas un centímetro y se explico un poco más.

"La primera vez que hicimos eso..." hizo una pausa antes de ponerle un macarrón en la boca y continuar, "...acababas de comer galletas tostadas de coco."

Mastico el macarrón y asintió, aunque aún necesitaba una mayor explicación,

"¿Mmm-hmmm?"

"Así que cada vez que saboreo el coco, recuerdo el sabor de esa primera vez."

Ron trago y la comprensión alcanzo su rostro,

"¡Oh!"

Ella rió mientras le ponía otro pedazo de macarrón en la boca,

"Y cada vez que siento el olor a coco, siento como si tu aliento estuviera justo en mi cara como esa primera vez."

Trago de nuevo y sonrió,

"¿En serio?"

Ella asintió mientras él le daba un poco de macarrón.

"Así que era a eso a lo que te referías con las velas que te hacían compañía mientras yo no estaba."

Ella asintió y tragó,

"Uh-huh, están realmente ricos."

"Claro que están buenos, herede el talento culinario de mi madre y ella es la mejor."

"Así que mientras estas lejos de mí, enfrentándote a todo tipo de magos horribles, para poder volver con la caja de música de una anciana o lo que sea por una miseria, yo me quedo en casa, me siento en tu silla, enciendo todas las velas y espero que vuelvas a mi."

Ella vio un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos,

"O sea que no solo soy pobre, sino que además te tengo abandonada"

Ella lo envolvió con sus brazos y le susurró en el pelo,

"Creo que esta mañana prueba que no eres pobre ni negligente, Ron. Todo mi pequeño ritual solo significa que te extraño cada minuto que no estás conmigo. Por eso baje a buscarte y arruine tu adorable sorpresa, porque te extrañaba esta mañana."

Lo soltó y lo beso en la mejilla antes de partir en dos un pedazo de macarrón y ponerle uno en los labios y el otro comerlo ella. Mientras masticaban, él le puso un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y dejo la mano descansando sobre su mejilla. Ambos tragaron y ella saboreo el coco en su lengua antes de hablar de nuevo.

"Ahora puedes saborear nuestros besos de la misma manera que yo, ambos tenemos sabor a coco esta vez..."

Ella se inclinó y compartieron otro profundo beso, esta vez ambos se aseguraron de saborear hasta la última gota del otro antes de separarse de nuevo.

"...y cuando me extrañes tanto como yo te he extrañado, tendrás una manera rápida de superarlo un poco."

Él le mostro la sonrisa más amplia que ella hubiera visto en mucho tiempo,

"Voy a ponerme _muy_ gordo."

El año nuevo sería mucho mejor, el dinero ya no sería un problema, y ellos estarían bien.

Iban a estar mucho más que bien.

**The End**

1 _("Mujeres imposibles de contener, yo sé que son difíciles de complacer_

_Podría ayudarlas, si me lo pidieran amablemente_

_No pidan que me arrodille_

_Dios bendiga a estas ávidas mujeres, imposibles de mantener_

_Su aliento nunca ha sido más dulce")_


End file.
